I don't remember
by Maddiebug
Summary: When Marinette hits her head, Adrien is worried. She is acting funny and can't focus. When it happens again, less than ten minutes later he panics. She doesn't Remember. He decides to protect her as Chat, and they talk She knows more than she should. And she keeps insisting that she is his lady? He worries about her head... Then Ladybug has similar symptoms. Leave a review!
1. Clumsy

As they walked into the gym Marinette looked at the signs and groaned. "Basketball, why does it have to be basketball?"

Her friend smirked. "Look on the bright side Mari, we are in teams of two. And you're with Adrien."

"Thats even worse." She was borderline hysterical, squeaking and frantically waving her arms. "I can barely walk without falling over. In a clutz. And you know what that boy does to me. I can't even speak. Basketball is very dangerous."

"Youll be fine Mari. Ill purrtect you," a new voice spoke up from behind her. It was Adrien. Marinette blushed and inwardly screamed. How much of that had he heard? He was so beautiful.

"Was that a cat pun?" She was used to hearing them from Chat, but Adrien? He was supposed to be perfect. It was nice to see he had a sense of humor. But really?

"I saw your shirt. It's pawsome... but I'd expect you to be more of a ladybug person"

She looked down. Of course, she was wearing a Chat Noir tshirt. She blushed. "Thanks. I like ladybug and chat. Umm. Should we practice?" Marinette gestured towards a pile of basketballs.

"Sure. I'm actually pretty good at basketball, should we work on passing or shooting?"

"Both. If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit clumsy." Marinette giggled and grabbel the basketball. She threw it in Adrien's general direction. It wasn't great, but "you caught it?"

"I got skills partner." Why did he sound so familiar?

...

Thats how it started. Marinette was actually able to speak with Adrien. She forgot about her crush and focused on the competition. They could win. They were going to win. They were-

"Mari, watch out!" He had such a beautiful voice. He sounded panicked. Worried. She loved him so much. What were they even doing now? Time froze. She glanced up, only to see Adrien rushing towards her, tense and afraid. Why was he afraid? He was so smart. Talented. Brave. Kind. Good at basketball. Wait, she was playing basketball. Where was the ball? She looked up.

It was _**headed**_ straight for her.

Shit.

Everything went dark.

...


	2. concussions

She heard a voice. It was calling someone. It was panicked.

It was Adrien.

Who was Adrien?

"Marinette! Are you okay?!" He sounded unstable. She must be Marinette.

Marinette opened her eyes. The lights. They were so bright. And there was so much noise. She was on the ground. Why was she in the ground? Her head hurt. "Adrien? What happened?"

"You got hit in the head with a basketball and you blacked out Mari."

"Where am i?"

He sounded more worried. "We are at school. In the gym? Are you sure you're okay? We should get help." He was kinda cute, this Adrien boy.

"I'm fine." She sat up quickly. Too quickly. Her vision went fuzzy. "I'm not fine."

"Lets get you to the nurse's office."

Adrien lifted her up and helped her balance on his shoulder. She was practically hugging him. Her head did hurt a lot. And everything seemed fuzzy somehow.

They managed to get to the nurse's office. Adrien did a lot of the talking. He explained how she got hit in the head and passed out. Marinette didn't remember any of it, she just Sat next to him and nodded.

The nurse turned to her and she blanked. "Name and Age?"

"I'm 15, Marinette."

"Full name please?"

"Marinette... Mari... nette... " she closed her eyes. Marinette. It didn't sound right. Something was missing. She was more than marinette, but what was she. Who was she? "I'm sorry. I don't remember."

The Adrien boy gave her a funny look. "She's Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He turned towards her. "You remembered my name, but not your own?"

She shrugged.

"Okay."

The nurse write some things down. "Okay sweetie, can you repeat this string of numbers back to me? 8637"

Marinette sighed. She could recite numbers backwards easily. This wasn't a challenge at all. "7... 3... ummm. I think there was an 8?" She had totally blanked. Why couldn't she just number? Her head hurt.

"Do you feel any symptoms Marinette?" The Nurse's voice was gentle.

"My head hurts. And I feel confused." Marionette spoke honestly. "Everything is just fuzzy."

Adrien looked concerned. The nurse write down some more things and turned to him. "You can stay here with your girlfriend while I call her parents. She probably has a minor concussion."

Adrien jumped up. "I ummm... I mean we... together. We aren't" The nurse walked away from them.

Marinette looked up in awe. "Youre my boyfriend?"

"Mari, I should tell you..."

"Wow I really hit the jackpot."

"Mari? Are you okay."

"You're perfect. I'm better than okay."

"You usually can't even speak to me."

"You're so pretty it leaves me speechless"

He laughed a little. Was she flirting? With him? Marinette usually avoided Adrien.. "Of course I'm pretty, I'm a model."

"Wow, I'm dating a model?"

"We aren't. I mean. If you" he blushed and stammered.

"And you're so kind and gentle."

"Thanks." Adrien was still blushing. Did he usually blush this much? Was he okay?

She leaned forward, to kiss him.

"Mari?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" He sounded... amused.

"Kissing you."

Their lips touched. His were soft and warm.

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading. Leave a review or suggestion below.**


	3. Confessions

Their lips touched. His were soft and warm.

He immediately pulled back and gave her a concerned look. "Marinette! We aren't dating."

"I'm so sorry." She began to apologize and blushed. "I don't really remember anything and the nurse said..."

"Don't apologize, just get some rest. Relax your head." He gave her an awkward hug.

She stepped back, and sat in the chair. "You should probably head back to class."

"It's okay. I'm here for you Mari."

"I made everything awkward didn't I?"

"A little but, but guess what?"

"What?"

"Everyone is awkward."

"Even you?"

"Especially me. I'm a mess."

"I doubt it." She looked him over. "Youre so confident and kind."

"Not all the time. When I'm around ladybu- I mean this girl I kinda like, I can't tell her what I mean. It's awkward."

She couldn't imagine him being awkward. He was so perfect looking. "It sounded like you almost said ladybug. Like the beetle?" She wanted to know. Who was ladybug?

"Like the superhero."

"Superhero? In Paris?"

"Shes amazing. And she has a _pun_ derful partner, Chat Noir."

"Who is she when she isn't a hero?"

"Shes always a hero, but sometimes she doesn't have a mask."

Marinette sighed. Adrien was in love with this girl. She didn't have a chance. "Youve got it bad."

"And when I speak to her, all I can say are puns."

Puns are funny."

"I make really bad puns."

"Really"

"I'm _purr_ etty sure you don't want to hear my puns." He gestured to her shirt.

It was a cat shirt. _purr_ etty. She got the joke. She giggled. "I get it. But that pun was pretty _paw_ ful"

"Yeah it was"

"Next you're gonna tell me that you are the superhero you talked about. The one on my shirt"

He froze. He was like a deer in headlights. He didn't speak for a moment. "Mari, can I trust you?"

"I don't even trust me, but I can keep a secret"

"You probably won't remember this, but," He looked at her, completely serious. "I am Chat Noir"

"You've got to be _kitten_ me!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not. I _purromise"_

He laughed with her. "I didn't know you liked puns!"

"Neither did I." She sighed. "I just feel so weird."

"You hit your head pretty hard. It's normal to feel funny."

"I guess so."

...

Her parents were at the door. Her mom and dad. At least she recognized them. Somewhat. They looked familiar, but strange at the same time.

"I Hope you feel better soon," Adrien smiled at her warmly.

"I will." She took a step forwards and stumbled on her shoelace.

There were three screams at once. she was barely able to register them as time slowed down.

"Marinette!"

"Be careful!"

"Not again"

She fell hard, right into a table. She closed her eyes.

How often did she usually hit her head?

Bam! She felt the impact. She heard a crack.

She was out.

 **...**

 **So originally chapters 2 and 3 we're the same but it felt too long and I split it up. What do you think?**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. Confusion

**hey I edited chapter three. Not much is changed, I added a bit of dialogue. You can re-read it, but it doesn't really change the story.**

She opened her eyes. . blinding. And immediately closed them

The lights were hurting her head.

"Mari, did you open your eyes." A concerned voice spoke gently, but the voice was like a knife grating against her head. Was she Mari? Her eyes were closed. A gentle hand touched her shoulder.

"Mari, please open your eyes."

She groaned and opened her eyes slowly.

God that light was so bright. She squinted and looked around. L Her eyes focused on beautiful green ones. They were sparkling in the light. shining. As if he'd been crying. He was scared. She wanted to comfort him, the green eyed boy, but she couldn't move her head without worsening the headache.

Questions filled her brain. Questions she couldn't answer. Where was she? Who were the four people surrounding her? What happened? Who was she?

"Nod your head if you can hear me." The tall woman spoke to her.

She slowly nodded her head and winced.

"Okay, do you know where you are?"

"I - I'm on the floor." Her voice sounded funny. It wasn't hers. She wasn't right. "I don't really remember."

"Thats normal for someone who has suffered such massive head injuries." The nurse patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Tell us what you do know."

She had head injuries. "I know that I'm clumsy." This got a small chuckle from the green eyed boy. She paused and tried to focus. "I think I'm 15. I'm not great at math. I like to bake and fashion."

the tall man smiled. "Thats something Marinette."

"Marinette. That's my name?" It was more of a question than a memory.

"Do you know anyone here?"

She gestured towards the tall man and small asian woman. "They must be my parents." She looked around. "And I know that my head hurts."

"Anything else?"

"I keep imagining myself as a superhero. " The green eyed boy gave her a funny look, but didn't say anything.

"What do you remember?"

"I can't."

The green eyed boy looked at her. "Do you remember me?"

She looked at him. She looked into those vivid eyes. He was familiar and distant at the same time. Then it hit her. She gasped. "I kissed you! Or is it my imagination?" She exclaimed.

He gave a gentle smile. "Do you remember my name. Anything?"

"Don't push her Adrien... and when did you kiss my daughter?" The tall man... her dad, looked at the green eyed boy- Adrien.

Adrien looked nervous. Something serious was going on. Something she didn't quite understand. "Do you remember?"

"I'm sorry, Adrien." The name sounded unfamiliar on her tongue. "I want to know you, but honestly I don't remember you."

He looked relieved and concerned at the same time. Was that the wrong answer? What was he hiding?


	5. Choices

"I'm sorry, Adrien." The name sounded unfamiliar on her tongue. "I want to know you, but honestly I don't remember you."

He looked relieved and concerned at the same time. Was that the wrong answer? What was he hiding?

He nodded his head. "It's okay, Mari, you'll remember someday." Then he whispered, "hopefully not everything though."

With her hypersensitive hearing and super acute senses, she heard him. And she realized something about Adrien.

In the daytime, he was Adrien. Just a normal boy with a normal life. But there was something about him that no one knew yet. He had a secret.

He had told her the secret, but he clearly regretted telling her. He told her the most important thing in his life. And she forgot.

Typical Marinette. She scoffed at herself.

She couldn't stop looking at the boy. She needed to know, but he wasn't going to tell. She would have to research... whenever it was safe to look at screens. Her head really hurt. She couldn't focus on anything. What had she been doing? How did she end up like this?

More questions were asked and Marinette went in a car. Her parents and Adrien stayed with her.

Everything was fuzzy after that. They brought her- Marinette- to the doctor's.

She took tests and they confirmed that she did have a concussion... and amnesia.

They concluded that she would start to remember soon, or she might never remember.

"Memories are difficult," the doctor had said, "they don't follow patterns and affect everyone differently"

Marinette mostly ignored the doctors. They examined her and spoke a lot. Mostly long technical terms that she didn't understand.

Besides, she was distracted. And confused.

For whatever reason, the green eyed boy, whom she sensed was a friend,( who blamed himself for the incidents, who seemed trustworthy, but he had a secret, they must've had a complicated relationship,) never left her side. He held her hand and spoke reassuring words.

He was there the whole time by her side.

They had arrived at a bakery. Marinette wasn't hungry, but she ate a eclair so they wouldn't worry about her. The boy -Adrien, she kept reminding herself- ate a croissant.

He spoke to her. It felt real, it wasn't fear or worry, it was a goodbye.

She hated goodbyes.

"I'm sorry, I have to go home Mari. I Missed a photo shoot and my Dad is mad. I was just so worried about you."

She smiled at him and spoke what she hoped were reassuring words. "Go. Ill be fine. This is my house after all, my parents can protect me."

He was by her side... and then he wasn't.

She began the unfamiliar journey towards her room. Through a hallway and upstairs. Slowly, she opened the door.

Pink. Her entire room was pink. Everywhere pink. It was almost sickening. The walls, the bed, even her curtains were varying shades of pink.

And where there wasn't pink, there was green eyed boy. All over. His face plastered to the walls.

She went to lie down on her bed, and for once something felt right.

She turned to say goodnight to the green eyed boy, but he had left a while ago. He had been there the whole time. Either he was a very loyal friend, or he had never been there to begin with.

Either he was kind and caring, or she had hallucinated everything... after all, nobody was really that nice.

And unfamiliar high pitched voice called out her name. "Marinette, are you okay?"

She opened her eyes.

Definitely the second option. She had hallucinated everything.

Either that or she was staring into the face of some giant bug fairy.

And bug fairies don't exist.

 **...**

 **Sorry, these chapters keep getting progressively longer.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Leave a review with any suggestions or comments.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	6. Complicated

Pink bug faries aren't real.

Marinette closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and re-opened them.

The bug fairy was still there. It looked concerned.

"Marinette, do you remember me?"

She groaned and rolled her eyes, "everyone has been asking me that, and I don't remember anything. Like at all. Some stuff is coming back, but biding know what I am imagining, what is real, or what is new. My head hurts and I can't focus," she signed, "so no, I'm sorry for getting upset, but I don't remember you, bug fairy."

"That's better than ratbug," The bug fairy murmured before speaking up, "I am Tikki, your kwami,"

"What, do you like grant my wishes?" Marinette scoffed, unamused, "how do I know that you're real."

"I do not grant wishes, but I give you good luck."

"Why me?"

"You were chosen."

Marinette closed her eyes and repeated the technique to relax and remember.

"My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I am 15 years old. I live in Paris France, with my mom and Dad. I am a normal girl with a normal life."

Tikki gave her a sad smile, "there's something about you, that no one knows yet. Not even you. You have a secret. You are ladybug."

Marinette gasped and looked at herself. "I- I'm human?" She was confused.

"Yes. You are human. But you are a superhero, Ladybug. I grant you your powers and-" she paused when Marinette looked like she was going to pass out, "I don't want to shock you too much, but if there is an akuma-"

"Akuma?"

"Its the villian you fight..they're controlled by Hawkmoth, but we don't know anything about him. When there is an akuma, you must say 'spots on-"

"Spots o-"

"NO! Not right now. Only if there is an akuma. You will gain superpowers. No one can know that it is you. You will struggle a bit at first, but your partner Chat Noir will help you."

"Chat Noir and Ladybug. Bad luck and good luck."

"Yes. He will be able to explain your powers if there's an emergency. You should get some sleep though."

"I don't even know how to fight"

"Go on the ladyblog. Its a website about ladybug run by your best friend Alya."

"I thought Adrien was my best friend."

"You, Alya, Adrien and Nino are all best friends... somewhat."

"Are they all as amazing as Adrien?"

"In their own ways, yes."

"I don't remember Alya or Nino."

"That will be fine. They love you anyway."

"Do they know that I'm Ladybug?"

"No and you can't tell them. Not any of them. Adrien would tell Nino, and vice versa, Nino would tell Alya because they're dating, and Alya would post it on her blog"

"Are me and Adrien dating?"

"Not really."

Marinette's face dropped. She thought surely with her walls and his kindness. They way his eyes never left hers. "I know I felt something with him. There's a bond I can't explain."

Tikki gave her a funny look. "You've never mentioned this before."

"I feel connected to hi him. Its more than a crush. I just can't explain it. I barely know him. I don't remember anything, but there is something between us."

"I don't know if there is?"

"What do you mean?"

Tikki sighed. "Well, before you hit your head, you had a big crush on him. You were head over heels for that boy."

"We are connected."

"Calm down Mari, breathe." Tikki seemed to scan Marinette's head. "Something isn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"Its complicated."


	7. Catastrophe

"It's complicated."

Marinette gave Tikki a funny look. "Aren't you supposed to be all powerful magical being of creation. How is it complicated?"

"Something is wrong."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Thanks. I'm aware. I don't know anything. I hit my head. I'm talking to a floating magic bug-fairy. Clearly something is wrong."

"Your aura is strange."

"What do you mean?"

"Something is interfering with you. Something unnatural."

"Like you?"

"I'm not sure. Ill have to study it more."

"Just explain it when you understand it."

"I will. And Marinette?"

"Yeah."

"Remember, If there's an emergency say "spots on". You are brave. You are stronger than you think. You are Ladybug. You are-" she stopped as there was a thump on the ceiling.

Marinette jumped in panic. "What was that?"

"Someone is on your balcony. Open the trapdoor on your ceiling and talk to them. Or not." Tikki glanced up. "It's also my cue to hide."

"Hide from what? Who?"

"No one can know that you are Ladybug."

"Not even my partner... what was his name?"

"No one. Especially Chat Noir." Tikki's voice was more agitated with each word. She fluttered over to Marinette's desk and hid in a drawer.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Marinette glanced up. Why would anyone be on her balcony at- she glanced at her phone- 2 am? It was probably just a bird or something. Hopefully not a robber. She grabbed a hanger and slowly opened the trapdoor.

She slowly climbed out to figure out what the noise was.

Sitting on her balcony, relaxing in a chair, was an ominous figure, covered in a black leather cat suit and wearing a mask.

 _shit_ she thought _I'm going to get murdered on my own rooftop_.

She took a deep breath and charged. She hit him with the hanger.

The intruder groaned and she swung blindly.

Strong hands grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Drop it, " a voice whispered in her ear. It was deep and soothing. She opened her eyes to see a very concerned leather-clad individual standing in front of her.

"Fine," she whimpered, her voice wavering with her sense of strength, "just don't hurt me."

"That's the last thing I am here to do." He seemed hurt by the thought.

She let the hanger fall to the floor. "This doesn't mean I trust you."

"I understand."

"As far as I know people don't generally show up on balconies in the middle if the night looking like *gestures at him* well, that." She looked him over and saw the tail. And the ears. "Wow, you really take the term cat-burglar seriously."

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I just want everyone to know that in my documents, this story is titled _Me Duele mi Cabeza_ literally, "My head hurts" **

**Leave a review or suggestion below.**


	8. Chapter 8

He chuckled. "That was almost a pun princess." He gave her a sad smile. "I'm not a burglar, I'm Chat Noir."

She gasped. "The superhero?"

"Do... do you remember me?" He looked as surprised as he did happy

"No, but I've heard people talking about you."

Immediately his face fell. "Oh, well this is awkward. I just head about what happened and I had to make sure you were okay."

"Thanks for the concern. I have a pounding headache, I am completely unable to focus and I have no recollection of who I am or any events in my life. But I'm okay."

He gave a soft smile. "I know you aren't okay princess."

"Yeah. I'm just confused and upset and.." her eyes started to water

"I get it, you don't need to explain."

She looked up at him. "Do you show this much concern for everyone in Paris?"

He laughed. Actually laughed. "That would be very tiring princess. It wouldn't surprise me if Ladybug cared this much about everyone, but I am very busy."

"Why do you care about me then?"

"You're my Princess. You are special. Kind, caring, generous. You're one of my best friends." He smiled at her. "My total friend count comes to about four, so you're very lucky to be included in that club."

She laughed. "Thanks kitty. I needed that."

"Really, it was no problem."

"This is going to sound weird." She blushed. "Can I look at your face?"

"I guess... why?"

"It feels familiar. I can't explain it, but I know your face."

He turned towards her. She looked him over. "Green eyes, blonde hair, perfect skin. Somewhat attractive."

"Somewhat? _meowch_ This is an outrage! I am extremely attractive. Just ask Ladybug. She loves me."

Marinette laughed. "Does she? I can see why. With your charming personality and beauty, no one can resist."

"I know. I'm beautiful." At this point they were both laughing. "But I'm not _purrfect_."

"And the puns, wow amazing"

"Your sarcasm wounds me."

"You really are pretty." Marinette smiled at him.

"You know what else is pretty?" He gave her a wink and she started to blush. "Ladybug. She's the cat's meow. She's beauty, she's grace, she'll punch you in the face."

Marinette laughed. "And here I thought you were going to say me."

"You're pretty cute, but nothing compares to my Lady."

"I've only known you for a day, but it's like we've been friends for years"

"We have been friends for years."

"We have?"

"Yeah."


	9. Conclusions

"Well right now, I have two friends, and you're one of them. Despite the fact I thought you were breaking into my home, you're one of my friends. It's a very exclusive group apparently. Only two members, with a hypothetical third and fourth member ."

"I'm so proud to be considered your friend, but that group is too small. You're friends with everyone you meet."

"Chat?"

"Yeah?"

"I know your face."

"Okay."

"I remember it. Like an actual memory. And I don't remember anything."

"That's great. Your memory is returning" he smiled at her.

"Chat. It's not. I honestly have no idea what my middle name is. How could I remember you?"

"Then what is it?"

"I think my friend group has gone down by one real member, although hypothetical numbers have increased based on what you seem to think about my friendliness."

"What do you mean?" His voice was shaky. Panicky.

"There can't be very many green eyed blondes with perfect skin."

"You'd be surprised. I get mistaken for a model on a regular basis."

"Chat. Let me speak. For the first time, since I can remember, my brain is trying to tell me something."

"Okay, I'm all ears"

"You have the same eyes."

"Well yeah, most people's eyes match each other."

"That is not what I mean and you know it. After I woke up, there was one person by my side. He had brilliant green eyes and blonde hair. He stayed with me till I got home."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"You, Chat Noir, are Adrien Agreste, and nothing you say can convince me otherwise."

.

He sighed. And looked almost... relieved. "You don't know how hard it is for me to lie about everything. To everyone."

"You aren't trying to deny it?"

"You're the first to figure it out. I'm impressed. And it's a relief. Now I can talk to you about anything."

"Yeah. I got your back. Youve helped me so much. Ill do anything for you." She smiled, but it was fake. _you can't tell him the truth. You can't reveal What he wants. The identity of Ladybug must remain a secret at all costs._

"Marinette?"

"Sorry, I got lost in thought. _so many thoughts in my mind._ what is it?"

"How did you actually know it was me? I doubt it was my eyes."

"It was your eyes. But also your kindness. They way you look at me. You just care. You have so much emotion hidden beneath each smile. Also, you have very smooth skin. Its abnormal. I don't trust it."

"My identity was compromised because I have smooth skin?"

"Pretty much yeah. Although, the fact that you are the on my person who has tried to hold a normal conversation with me and treated me like normal helped a lot. Bit your skin was the giveaway."

"smooth skin. It's a blessing... and a curse."

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review below.**


	10. The struggle

"Chat,"

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if I call you Adrien?"

He paused. "No one else can know. My identity must remain a secret."

"What about Ladybug? Dont you know each other's identities?" Marinette knew the answer, but she wanted a different perspective.

"This is my truest identity. Ladybug knows me, even if she doesn't know _me._ all I know is that she's _purrfect_. "

"Oh God." She groaned. "Why does your true identity love puns so much?"

" _Meowch_! You wound me princess."

"Good. Maybe it will get did if some of your obnoxious ego."

"Rude."

"You're the only friend I know, but you're the greatest person I know." Marinette smiled. "Thank you a for everything."

"It was somewhat my fault that you got hit in the head in the first place. It was just decency. I was worried about you."

"No one else was with me the whole time."

They hugged. "I should go princess. You need some sleep."

"My head hurts too much to sleep." She reached for his hand. "Stay with me."

"Okay."

"Can you tell me about myself." She giggled. "That sounds do conceited when I say it aloud."

"You are kind and caring. If someone forgot their lunch, you always give them half of yours. You are the second most selfless person I know."

"Second?"

"Only to Ladybug. You are very shy, and have a stutter, but it doesn't stop you from doing what's right."

"I don't have a stutter." She looked at his gorgeous face and blushed.

"And whenever you see me you blush. I was starting to think you were afraid of me or something."

"Why would I be afraid of you?"

"I'm not sure. You smile and wave, but you can barely talk to me. I thought you hated me."

She laughed. "I could never hate you now. You are my best friend. "

He smiled fondly at her. "Youre one of my best friends too."

Together, they sat on her balconey until the sun started to rise.

Marinette stared in awe as Chat Noir got ready to leave.

"The sunset is beautiful." She sighed.

"You know what else is beautiful princess?"

Marinette blushed and stammered. "I I don't k know."

"There's that stutter I love." He winked at her. "You know what else is beautiful? Me"

She rolled her eyes. "You are literally a model. Of course you're beautiful sunshine boy."

"I am darkness. I am vengeance. I am Chat Noir."

"You are a beautiful cinnamon roll too pure for this world."

"My princess thinks I am beautiful."

Marinette fake sighed. "And here I thought we were having a moment."

"I'm sorry to break your heart, but my love for Ladybug is true. You're my best friend."

She fake fainted, looking mock distressed and shocked. "How dare you reject me. I love you Chat Noir."

"I cannot love your mockery princess."

"What if I was Ladybug." _shit. She wasn't supposed to reveal anything. To anyone. He probably knew everything now. She was a disaster._

He froze.


	11. Is real

"What if I was Ladybug?"

He stopped and looked her straight in the eyes. "I - I hadn't thought of that. I guess, if you were Ladybug, I would love you with all my heart." He looked at her. "You know, you are about the same height as her... and you have very similar hair."

"Thanks. I think." She blushed. "No one has ever told me that before."

"I'm surprised, you're just as beautiful as her "

Marinette beamed. "You think so?"

"I know so."

"You know, I would say that you are as pretty as a model, but you are a model. So that's not saying much."

"Not really.?, but I appreciate the effort."

"I feel like I know more about Ladybug than I do about myself."

"Just wait till you meet Alya. She runs the Ladyblog. She's obsessed with us."

"Actually I will meet her at school tomorrow- well later today now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The doctor said I should take some Advil for my headache, but overall, I'm fine. No one at the hospital could explain the memory loss. It was unnatural."

"Weird. I thought I was with you the whole time."

"You were there, but you were staring into space. After they said that my memories might never return, you blanked. They cleared me to go to school, which was weird, but I do have a note that gets me out of homework for the next moth or so."

"That's great! The no homework thing I mean, not the whole memory loss problem. I should go princess. I'll see you at school."

"See ya too." *cue finger guns as chat leaps away* what was she doing? She blushed. That was awkward. Why couldn't she have just said bye or thank you. She was a mess. Maybe she wasn't ready for school.


	12. Headache

_**Beep**_ _ **Beep Beep.**_

"Five more minutes." Marinette groaned and rolled over.

 _ **Beep Beep**_ _ **Beep**_

She swung an arm over sleepily and hit the alarm. It stopped the infernal beeping. She stretches her arms and yawned. She glanced at the clock.

"What kind of person wakes up at 6:00 am?"

It was a rhetorical question. Obviously. She woke up at 6 in the morning.

She didn't expect the bug fairy, Tikki, to reappear.

"You do Marinette," it squeaked. "Youll have to hurry to be on time."

"What do I even do?"

"Change out of pajamas, put on some deodorant, makeup, brush your hair, brush your teeth, eat breakfast, pack a lunch. Then put some cookies in your purse for me, grab your bag and walk to school."

Marinette began to get ready.

Marinette spit out toothpaste into the sink. "Do u know de wae? (I'm so sorry it memes a lot) I don't remember how to get to school."

"Yes, I'll direct you there."

Marinette threw her hair in a bun and went downstairs to get ready.

Her parents were waiting for her.

"How do you feel?"

"Honestly," she sighed, "I feel fine, but I can't remember anything."

"If you hurt at all, you don't have to go to school today. We can call the office and tell them that you are still sick."

"It's fine, stop worrying about me."

Her mom smiled. "You always were so strong. Ill drive you to school, since you probably don't remember how to get there."

"Yeah, that would be so helpful. I'm a little lost around the house, I can't imagine trying to walk through Paris alone."

They all chuckled.

...

Marinette reached for the handle of the car door.

She looked over at her mom, and noticed the tears.

"I'm fine mom. I feel great."

"Aww sweetie. Have a good day."

"Have a good day mom." She smiled as she stepped out of the car.

Marinette walked up the stairs, towards her school.

People waved and called her name. She awkwardly waved back, but didn't know any of them.

She opened the big doors and looked around.

This was unfamiliar territory.


	13. School

"Marinette! I wasn't sure if you were coming today."

She turned to see a blonde haired green eyed boy. She breathed a sigh of relief and laughed nervously. "Finally someone I recognize." She ran over to him and gave him a hug.

He stiffened.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"No, it's fine. I was just surprised." He smiled down at her. "How are you so awake Mari?"

"I don't know, but I'm so full of energy."

He glared at her through tired eyes. "I'm a normal human being running on four hours of sleep. I'm barely functional. "

"Four hours. Since I left at 2, and woke up at 6."

She did the math in her head. "Wow. I'm probably going to completely shut down halfway through today. Or maybe I'm used to this much sleep?"

"Maybe you are. You are usually tired all day, and you couldn't sleep at night, so it wouldn't be that surprising." Adrien started walking towards a classroom. "C'mon. We have physics together."

"At least I'll be able to get to my first class. I'm gonna be a mess today."

He paused and looked up, like he was thinking. "Actually, we have the same schedule until last period. I know what's going on. Just Follow me and you'll be fine."

She hesitated and followed him. "Okay." She took a deep breath. "I'm ready for school."


	14. Friends

Marinette followed Adrien into the unfamiliar classroom.

She looked around. It seemed like a stereotypical science lab. There were lab tables to sit at. There seemed to be projects all along the wall. There were people too. She didn't recognize any of them.

Adrien sat down in the front row.

She sat next to him.

People started whispering.

"What did I do wrong?" Mari asked.

"Usually you sit behind me, with Alya." Adrien smiled. "But you can sit here if you want."

"I don't really know anyone except you, so I'll stay here"

"Ok, that sounds great. You can borrow my notes after class, and we can work on the homework together."

"How is one person so nice?"

"I guess I'm just _purrfect."_

"I hate you." Marinette laughed. "Why do you love puns?"

Adrien was about to answer when a voice that could only be described as annoying interrupted him, "ADRIKENS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Why are you next to Maritrash?"

Marinette looked up at the blonde girl that was yelling and rolled her eyes. "Listen, people can sit where they want. And _Adrien_ chose to sit with me." She put a fake smile on her face, but anger in her eyes.

"Its probably just because he feels bad for you. When you feel normal Adrikens, sit with me."

He gave her a smile. "Sorry Chloe, I told Mari I'd sit with her until she remembers... or until she wants to sit with Alya. And then I will sit with Nino."

Marinette scowled. _Chloe. That name fit. It sounded like a blonde with resting bitch face... and that's what she was._

Chloe stomped off and Adrien apologized. "I'm sorry, she gets like that sometimes."

"It's not your fault."

More people came in the classroom. A girl with ombre hair looked at Marinette, shocked. And she gave her a big smile. And a wink.

Marinette didn't know what was happening.

The girl smiled. "Girl. We have to talk after class. You're sitting with Adrien? This is progress."

Marinette gave her a confused look. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm sorry."

The girl's face fell. "I'm sorry. And I'm Alya by the way."

"Nice to meet you Sorry. I mean Alya. Sorry."

They laughed together. "This is strange."

"So you're the best friend I've heard all about."

"I guess so. What did they say about me?"

Marinette laughed. "You'll just have to find out."


	15. Weird

Alya seemed nice enough.

She sat behind Marinette with a boy named Nino.

He seemed nice too.

They talked a lot though. They had jokes, rude comments, and sassy comebacks to just about everything the teacher said.

Eventually the teacher had had enough. "If I hear another peep from you two, I will not hesitate to give you a detention.

Marinette turned to Adrien. "I see why Alya always sits with me."

Adrien turned to her, smirking, "and why is that?"

"I don't get her in trouble."

"That's fair enough." He winked. "You want to see trouble?"

Marinette hesitated. He was cute. And might be into her. But it seemed bad. "Umm. I guess so."

He chuckled and pulled out a pen.

"Ooh a pen. Such trouble." Marinette said mockingly. "Look at me, Adrien the rebel."

"Meowch. I Wil defend my honor. Now, Shhh." He shushed her and clicked the pen.

A red dot formed on the board, right next to the teacher's notes.

"A lazer pointer, nice."

"Just wait."

He kept the lazer pointed at one spot on the board. The teacher was oblivious for a while, but then noticed it.

"Who wrote a red dot in pen on my board?" She looked around. "Red dry erase pens don't erase as well." When no one answered, she sighed and went to erase it.

Instead of erasing, the dot moved.

She followed it around the board with the eraser, trying to erase it.

After a moment, she stepped back.

"That's not a marker. Please stop pointing your lazers on my board. "

The class spoke in unison. "Yes Ms. Mendeleev. "

Except Marinette. She could only stare at Adrien.

What had gotten into him? He had been such a great friend.

She looked at the board and gasped. "I erased all of the notes! I'm so sorry class, you'll have to copy them next class."

Marinette scowled. "That wasn't very nice."

"Who said I was nice?"

Adrien seemed weird. Weirder than he had been. And he was a superhero with the powers of agility and puns.

 **...**

 **I'm going to be gone all weekend, so I want to know what you think. Should I post everything Friday morning or when I get back? Thanks for reading**


	16. I gave up on chapter titles

**before you read, just know everything is not always as it seems.**

At lunch, Marinette sat next to the famous Alya.

"Girl, how have you been.I heard about everything. Thats really tough, forgetting everything "

"I'm doing better." Marinette sighed. "My head hurts still, but you sat behind me in every class. I'm functioning."

"What happened?"

"Well I got a concussion."

At this Alya gasped. "With the basketball. You we're right I guess. No! What else."

"Well I guess I hit my head again"

"Really?" Marinette assumed that Alya just liked to enthusiastically interrupt.

"And I had to go to the doctors and everything. They scanned my head. There was some bruising, but it's mostly fine. The headaches shouldn't last more than a few days."

"Thats pretty good Mari."

"But they couldn't explain the memory loss. "

"What do you mean?"

"Well, whatever happened, shouldn't have happened. According to the scans, my head should be fine. I just don't know anything."

"Do you think it's an akuma?"

"Akuma?" Marinette tried to look confused, but mostly looked stressed.

"I'm sorry, of course you wouldn't remember. Akumas, they're like magical supervillians.

"Huh."

"I doubt it's an akuma, there haven't been any sightings in a week."

"What if it is?"

"Youll be fine. The day is always saved by Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"The heroes. I've heard of them." This was a flat out lie. Marinette hadn't just heard of them she knew them. She was one of them. Or she was crazy. She really couldn't tell.

"Yeah!" Alya's face lit up. "Ill have to show you my blog." She excitedly pulled out her phone and began scrolling till she found some photos and videos. "Here's a video of their first known fight."

It was shaky footage that was very close. "Did you record this?" Marinette was shocked.

"Yeah, I'm the number one reporter on Ladybug."

"This can't be safe." Marinette felt concern for this girl she didn't know. Or did she? Alya was her best friend after all.

"It isn't."

"Why do you do it?"

"No one else will."

Someone screamed "Akuma!" And every person ran into the building.

Except Alya. As people passed by them, she didn't hesitate for a moment. She ran towards the danger.

Marinette ran after her. "Stay safe. You don't need to do this."

"I have to do this."

"Please. Stay safe with me. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You don't know me." Alya turned and shoved Marinette back. "Go somewhere safe" she growled. "I'm getting the footage."

Marinete rushed away, her dark hair hiding the tears the streamed down her face.

...

Marinette hadn't known Alya long, but this wasn't normal.

...

Marinette ran away from Alya. Away from danger.

She hid in an alley.

She looked inside her bag, and saw the bug fairy.

She took a deep breath.

"Tikki Spots On?"

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading. Can anyone guess where this is headed?**


	17. Chapter 17

Marinette saw a bright light. She closed her eyes.

She could feel the raw power surge through her entire being.

She felt herself being clothed in stretchy, flexible material.

She just felt strong. She had more confidence and agility than when she was Marinette. She could just sense it.

She opened her eyes and looked down.

She was covered in a red bodysuit with black spots.

"Thats why they call me Ladybug" she thought aloud.

She noticed a yo-yo with the same pattern as her outfit on her waist.

"I guess this is my weapon."

She pulled it out and swung it around a bit, only to have it catch on a rooftop. She tugged, but it wouldn't come out. She pulled, and it didn't budge.

"Five minutes of being a hero and I'm defeated by my inability to yo-yo." She groaned. "I have to get this out."

She threw her entire bodyweight against it, and felt it move.

She glanced down.

The yo-yo wasn't moving.

She was.

She had managed to launch herself through the air, supported by only a yo-yo.

She gripped it with shaky hands, holding on in fear of her life.

The building was approaching fast.

She didn't know what to do.

Marinette closed her eyes, and instinct kicked in.

She, much to her own surprise, managed to stick the landing. Of course, once she landed, she was so surprised that she immediately tripped.

"I'm sorry buggaboo. It looks like it's not your lucky day."

A familiar voice spoke behind her, but it was different. It was cruel where it had been sweet. It was harsh where it had been kind.

She got go and turned around to face him. Even his eyes seemed crueler.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your partner. We plan, we fight,we leave."

She was confused. Didnt he love her or something? "You're not my partner."

He laughed. "That's rich coming from you."

She couldn't remember much, but she knew this was wrong.


	18. Chapter 18 more like late teen

"What did I do?"

"You abandoned me. I had to fight Akuma on my own."

"I'm sorry."

"That doesn't mean anything. I can't purify Akuma, you know." She nodded mutely, "I can only destroy them"

"Chat, it's been like 2 days since my accident. How was I supposed to know?"

There we're tears in his eyes. "It's been almost a week since you've patrolled with me. I thought you were dead. Accident?" His whole demeanor changed. "Are. Are you okay M'lady?" He slowly took a step towards her.

She stepped back. "I don't remember anything. I found out I'm Ladybug last night. And I watches the videos. Something is wrong. I'm not her."

Chat looked her over. "You are right. You aren't her."

"Can you help me? I don't remember."

"Of course I can help." He stepped towards her again.

"Where's the Akuma?"

"We don't need to worry about that right now."

She froze. "What do you mean."

"You can't hide secrets from me." He growled. "I don't like fakes."

"What do you mean?" She whimpered.

"You know what I mean."

There were inches between them. He got closer. "I'm not that stupid Hawkmoth. This isn't her."

"I am Ladybug."

"Prove it." He growled again. "I don't want to destroy another person."

"Destroy?" She stopped.

"I can't purify the Akuma. Or the object. When I cataclysm, it destroys them."

She started tearing up. "I'm so sorry Chat."

"You aren't her. You can't be."

"I am."

"I can't trust anyone."

"You can trust me." The look in his familiar yet unfamiliar blue eyes was heartbreaking. It was not the face of a hero. It was a broken man.

"Thats what I thought. I trusted you Buggaboo. You were my partner." He paused. "I loved you. And you abandoned me." He chuckled. "Not that it matters. You aren't her. "

"I am." She didn't try to run. She stood her ground. And had a thought. "Kisses break curses." She had a plan.

"I don't believe you."

"Believe this." She leaned forward and kissed him.

He pulled away. "Just as I thought. And you were so convincing. You know, I almost believed it for a second."

"What do you mean?"

"Ladybug never loved me. No one did. No one cares."

"Marinette does."

"You don't know anything about me."

"You're right. I don't. But I know less about me."

"I don't want to do this." He raised his paw towards her. "Cataclysm."


	19. Chapter 19 cause I'm a teenager

She rolled her eyes. "Cataclysm, really?"

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Of course your attack is a pun. Typical."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't destroy you."

"I don't have one." She was ladybug. She had to prove it. _what had she done in the video. Think Marinette think._ "Lucky Charm"

He lunged towards her before she got the words out. A stereotypical sword fell from the sky. She jumped away and caught the sword.

He was chasing her.

She'd just have to tire him out. She swing shaking from rooftop to rooftop, unsure of where she was headed. She slowed down, and landed on the Eiffel Tower.

He jumped from the shadows. "This hurts me more than its going to hurt you. Or is it the other way around?" He laughed. "I don't care. This will be your end ladybug. Unless you have proof that you are Ladybug."

She held out the sword. "I have a lucky charm."

"That is a good reason, but I still have doubt. Ladybug never would've abandoned me. She's too perfect."

"I didn't mean to abandon you, I swear. I got hit in the head and I don't even know my middle name anymore."

"Convincing story, but I doubt Hawkmoth will miss you very much."

As he stuck his clawed hand towards her, she swung the sword.

"Here you go, knight in shining armor, your sword to defend your princess."

The sword disintegrated in his hands. "I don't have a princess. Only my lady."

She threw her yo-yo around him. "And I guess you're the liar."

"I'd never lie to my strong, beautiful fair Lady."

"Strong?"

"Of course. You're the perfect partner. I'm so lucky to have you."

She gasped. "Chat would never miss the op _purr_ tunity for a cat pun. You missed the _purr_ fect chance. And you didn't even wink or finger guns at lucky "

"Im a little stressed at the moment. I can't pun under pressure."

"You always pun under pressure. "

"I believe you're mewstaken." He forced a chuckle.

"Weak, " she squinted. "And your face is off."

"My face is _purrfect_ Ladybug."

"And chat would brag about his strength and power. He has an ego."

"M'lady would never threaten me and tie me up."

"Chat wouldn't be able to Cataclysm even one person. He may look dark and scary, but he's kind and caring."

"I do what I have to. Better one person die than all of Paris be wounded."

"Its best if we save everyone."

"We can't save everyone."

"We can."

" _you_ can." He took an overdramatic breath. "But you abandoned me."

"I didn't. My concussion wasn't that bad."

"Ohh a concussion. What a perfect excuse for lies"

"And Chat would've detransformed. Its been more than five minutes." She knew the rules of Cataclysm.

"Fakebug has done her homework."

She squinted again. "Chat Noir has green eyes., yours are blue."

"So much knowledge"

She laughed. "Of course, it all makes sense."

"What makes sense."

"Im not Akumatized." She blinked, realizing the gravity of the situation. "You are."


	20. Chapter 20 and I procrastinate

**damn 20 chapters already? I love this story and everyone who reads it. I'd love you more if you leave a review.**

 **...**

 **"** I'm not akumatized, you are."

Chat's smirk vanished. He stopped smiling.

He sneered at her. "You don't know half of Hawkmoth's plan. He Will get your miraculous."

She snorted. "With fakes like you? I doubt it"

"You really are smart buggaboo," he smirked, "but you still aren't right."

The not-Chat vanished, leaving a very confused Marinette staring up at the Eiffel Tower.

Alya ran up to her. "Ladybug did you defeat the Akuma? We couldn't see most of the battle. Did you and Chat Noir really get in a fight?"

"No comment." She shoved through the crowds with a groan. Not only did her head hurt, the rest of her hurt too.

She rushed into a corner to transform and hurried home.

...

Most of her journey was a blur.

On the way back she bumped, quite literally into Adrien Agreste.

"Oh im so sorry." She mumbled.

"You're fine, are you okay?"

"Yeah im fine." She glanced around. "This looks like a photoshoot for a model."

He chuckled "I am a model princess, but that's not the problem." He paused. "There was an akuma, but it wasn't like any I've ever seen."

She blushed. He was hot, but a model? Past Marinette had good taste. "That's a problem."

"Did you see the Ladyblog?"

"No?"

"I can't describe it really. It was strange. "

"What do you mean?"

"The Akuma looked like you Marinette. It acted like you, but angry and it knew everything about you. It wasn't you, but it was close. You knew everything. It looked the same. The only difference was the attitude and her eyes were green. Like mine. It was weird."


	21. Chapter 202 on everything

"Weird" Marinette mimicked back. _The Akuma she fought had had blue eyes instead of green._

"Maybe the Akuma is taking your memories." _maybe, but she'd been conscious the whole time._

"Can an Akuma do that?" She was curious.

"They can do anything. One traveled through time." Adrien looked proud almost. "There we're two Ladybugs."

"What time is it?"

"Like 5:30. Why?" _Had the Akuma taken control of her? It had only been a couple hours since school got out at lunch._

"I should get home." _something was wrong._

"Did you see Ladybug?"

"Not at all." He sighed. "The whole fight was over by the Notre Dame."

"Alya ran towards the Eiffel Tower." Marinette didn't understand. Was he lying to her, or was she lying to herself

"Oh you met Alya," he smiled at her. "How was school?"

"You introduced us. Adrien."

He shook his head. "I've been modelling all morning."

"It's the afternoon. You were there."

"I wasn't."

"Every class. I swear... your eyes were blue though, it was strange Adrien, and no one noticed it."

"Marinette." He was using that stupid gentle voice again. Like she was fragile.

"What?"

"My eyes are green. Are you sure you're okay? I mean. You know?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything" she was close to tears. "Thats the problem. I don't even know what's real and what isn't."

"Come here Mari." Adrien have her a gentle hug. "I'm real."

"Are you though?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were at school, but you werent. You were Chat, but you we're not? Chat was not Chat."

"My head hurts." He blinked and looked around. "Mari, where am i?"

"You're at a photo shoot. You just told me."

"Mari?"

"Yeah Adrien?"

He took a step back and raised his fists. "I really hate to fight Akumas when they look like my friends."


	22. Chapter 21 literally everything I do is

"Adrien, I'm not an Akuma."

He tilted his head. "I can't know that."

"Look at me. I'm Marinette. I have blue eyes, and" she glanced at her hair. "Blue hair?"

"The Akuma's eyes were green," his voice was strained, but he seemed to agree with her.

"Have I always had blue hair?" She chuckled. "I thought it was black, but in the sunlight, it's a blue"

"The Akuma had black hair." He chuckled. "Yeah you've had blue hair as long as I've known you."

"Blue is a fun color. Look, I'm real. I'm me." She stepped forward and gave him a hug. "This is real."

"You are real." He sighed. "Sometimes, I can't tell." He had that faraway look in his eyes. "The nightmares I get... they seem real too."

"I'm not her. I'm not an Akuma."

"No, you aren't." He smiled. "She had an attitude that you just don't."

She breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to fight her only friend. "Did you see Ladybug?"

"No," he looked like he was about to cry. "She didn't show up." He groaned. "I haven't seen her since before your accident."

"Do you think she's okay?"

"I." He looked away from her. "I don't want to think about it."

She frowned. "Did you purify the Akuma?"

"I can't. I can only destroy them." He looked down. "The Akuma just laughed at me and vanished."


	23. Chapter 22 late or done at last second

"Adrien, you are my only friend."

"I don't like where this is headed."

"And I love you-"

"You're great, but my heart belongs to Ladybug."

"And this is going to crush your heart."

He took a step back. "Mari? Did you? Is she? What did you do to Ladybug?"

"I didn't do anything to her."

"What is is then?"

She paused. "I know something."

"You know something about her."

She nodded. "I know her secret. Her identity."

"Who is it? Do I know them?"

She smiled weakly. "You know her very well."

He smiled wide. "Thanks."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't say anything else?"

"Why? Don't you want to know who she is?"

"Of course I do. I want it more than anything" he sighed. "But I have enough respect to not force the secret out of her."

"So,"

"Dont tell me. Unless she's in danger, I only want to head it when she's ready to tell me."

"But-"

Someone called Adrien's name

"Shhh." He put a finger to her lips. "Don't tell anyone her identity, even me. I only want to hear it from my Lady herself." He walked towards the photographer.

Marinette sighed. "She's trying to tell you, she really is. She just can't seem to get the words out when you're around."

He turned around, "did you say something Mari?"

"Nothing. I just said I'm heading to the bakery now."

He waved. "Bye. See you soon!"

She waved back. _Stupid. You can't tell him the truth. You don't even know for sure. The whole thing could be your mind. You could be dreaming now. Or you could be her. And if you are, don't tell anyone. Lady's identity was the single most important thing to past Marinette, and if you keep it hidden, she Will be grateful when she returns... if she returns._


	24. I don't like the number 23

Marinette didn't remember anything else that day. She walked home, frustrated, felling like she would burst. She didn't know much, but the one thing she knew was the biggest secret anyone had ever had.

And she couldn't tell a soul.

No even her soul mate.

...

She blinked and she was at home in her bed.

Strange. She didn't remember walking home or anything.

Tikki floated around in front of her.

"I was worried when you took a nap so soon, but you seem fine."

"That's reassuring I guess," Marinette mumbled into her pillow.

"Something about you is off."

"So I've heard. Maybe it's that I don't know anything. Maybe it's the whole I'm Ladybug deal. Maybe it's lack of sleep."

"Maybe." Tikki looked unconvinced. "Did you try reading your diaries?"

"Diaries?"

"Yeah you wrote in them every day... before."

"Why didn't anyone tell me about them before?"

"Mari, its been suggested by everyone. Your mom, dad, Adrien, Alya. Even Nino said you could look at old papers and photos to try to remember."

"Where is my diary?"

Tikki flew towards the desk. "It's in this drawer."

"Great. I can learn who I am." Marinette walked over to the drawer and pulled it out. "Pink. Everything is pink. Maybe once I read this I'll understand." She turned to the first page.

Tikki tensed. "That might not be a good idea."

"Why?"

"Trust me, something is off."


	25. Chapter 24

**This is kind of a weird filler chapter. Sorry if you don't like it. Idk how I feel about it. Leave a review!**

 **...**

Marinette, ignoring Tikki, opened the diary to it's first entry and started to read.

 _Dear diary,_

 _I don't really know what to say. This is a diary. I probably should talk about life or whatever. I didn't have a bad day. It was fine. I went to school ect. I got to decorate a cake in the bakery! All on my own! I have some friends at school, but I feel lonely, you know? Something is missing._

 _I finally painted my room. It's pink, my favorite color. It seems a little stereotypical and 'girly,' but I love it. It makes me so happy. It makes the room feel like it's mine. Like I belong here._

 _In other news, I entered my first design competition! I probably won't win, since it's the first time I've submitted a sketch, but I'm so excited. I love to design. I think I'm going to design more of my clothes as practice. Itll be fun!_

 _Till tomorrow,_

 _Marinette._

 _..._

Marinette shut the diary. "So,"

Tikki gave her a disappointed look. "So what?"

"Was I happy?"

"Yeah, you were like sunshine. You were kind and caring to everyone."

"I'm getting the vibe that I didn't feel that way."

"Just wait a minute." Tikki flew over to the book and turned to a spot about halfway through the diary. "Read this."

...

 _Dear diary,_

 _In the daytime, I'm Marinette. Just a normal girl with a normal life, but there's something about me, that no one knows yet, cause I have a secret._

 _Those videos on Alya's blog, of Ladybug and Chat Noir, its me._

 _I'm Ladybug._

 _I wanted to tell Alya, but she might tell the whole world on her blog._

 _Adrien would probably think I'm crazy, and Nino would tell Alya._

 _So I have to confide in you, diary._

 _I have another confession._

 _I don't know what I'm doing. At all._

 _I found out I was Ladybug yesterday through a magical bug rat and its been a rollercoaster ever since. I don't know who Chat Noir is, but I trust him with my life. Even if he has a terrible sense of humor._

 _And he trusts me. He believes in me. He jokes around a lot, but he's sweet and encouraging. He gives me the confidence I didn't know I had._

 _Honestly, if I didn't love Adrien, I might fall for Chat Noir._

 _Except for the terrible puns._

 _He is a_ purrfect _partner in crime (fighting)_

 _Till tomorrow,_

 _Marinette._

...

"Holy shit. I loved him."

"Yeah, you really did." Tikki sighed.

"In and out of the mask. This diary is like had fanfic. It's so obvious, and get I never saw it. I never realized how much Chat mattered to me until I lost him... or I thought I did."

 _..._

"I have to tell him who I am."


	26. So technically this is chapter 25,

"I have to tell him who I am."

Tikki groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you, you can't. It would put Marinette at risk. Your Family. Your friends."

"But Chat and I could communicate, we could be friends in and out of the masks."

"You already are."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that."

"He doesn't need to know. He risks your safety every time he visits with the mask."

"Its not fair to him. He should know"

"Life isn't fair Marinette."

Her voice cracked. "You think I don't know that? You think I still believe everything can be perfect? I'm a mess. I can barley do homework and school. I'm a superhero, and I get like 4 hours of sleep max. I'm low functioning. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but I'm Also Ladybug. Ever since Adrien handed me the umbrella, I've been head over heels for him. He fell for me when he saw me. I mean I was the one that fell on him, but he fell in love. I have to tell him. " she took a deep breath. "This isn't just Marinette, it's Ladybug too. Its time to tell him."

Tikki clapped. "Marinette! You remembered."

"What?"

"The umbrella, you falling on Chat. No one told you that and you didn't read it in the diary. Its all coming back."

She blinked and looked around. "You're right. I remember fighting Akumas, like actual memories, not videos. I remember sitting with Alya. I remember stealing a phone?"

"Mari, you're getting better. I'm so proud."

"I have to talk to him."

"You should only give this information out on a need to know basis."

"yeah, well he needs to know."


	27. Chapter 26 consistent updates

**Thanks for reading**

 **...**

"He needs to know."

"Marinette, are you sure?"

"I have to tell Adrien, he told me after all."

"I guess it is your choice, even if it puts both of you in more danger."

"And he wants to know."

Tikki giggled. "Thats an understatement."

"Yeah, ill tell him when I see him at school tomorrow." _if I go to school tomorrow._ she groaned and rolled on her side. Then she rolled to her back. Marinette moved and rolled, trying to sleep.

It was a very long night.

...

 _beep beep beep._

Marinette groaned, and rolling over hit the clock in one swipe. It fell to the floor with a crack. _she had the most annoying alarm ever._

Slowly, she sat up and yawned.

Everything went fuzzy for a moment. It felt like she was going to pass out.

"Tikki why is my vision fuzzy."

"It's either dehydration or blood pressure.I wouldn't worry about it. It happens all of the time. Just wait a bit and you'll be fine."

She blinked a couple times and it went away.

"Weird."

Marinette stood up.

It happened again. She sat back on her bed.

"My head feels weird."

Tikki nodded. "That doesn't make sense. I've been working to heal your head while you sleep. There's no more physical damage."

"So I'm fine to go to school?"

"Physically? yeah. Emotionally? You're stable enough. Mentally? I'm not sure."

"So why can't I remember everything?"

"Proabably the same reason your vision goes funny and you imagine things."

"Why?"

"I don't know." But tikki did know.


	28. Chapter 27 are a challenge

Marinette got to school early again.

This time she didn't wait for an invitation. She walked into the classroom and placed her bag in the seat she was going to sit in.

Next to where Adrien would be.

She blushed just thinking about him.

 _Focus Marinette. You are on a mission. This is the biggest secret of your entire life, and you are going to reveal it to one of your best friends._

 _Not Alya. She's great and all, but the Ladyblog is her life's work. I can't reveal myself to her without asking her to keep it a secret. She would either have to lie to me or the 1000s of people that follow her blog. I couldn't do that to her._

 _Adrien has just as big of a secret himself. I trust him with this 100%. Besides, I love him and he loves me. This will be perfect._

without realizing it, she had started pacing back and forth in the hallway. Her thoughts swirling in he brain as she tried to explain everything. She imagined every possible scenario.

She had a lot of negative scenarios.

Back and forth, back and forth, she paced, stressed out about revealing.

 _it would be the right thing to do, right?_

She glanced in the classroom to make sure.

Adrien wasn't there... there wasn't anyone, now that she looked.

The five minute bell rang.

 _Maybe he isn't coming today. He could have model stuff. I need to tell him soon though, before I blabber to someone else. But I gotta get to class._

She started towards the door, when she felt someone grab her by the shoulders. Immediately she jumped and tried to get away, but they really grabbed her. The grip was firm, but gentle.

"Shhh, trust Me Marinette" a low voice whispered in her ear. She couldn't leave. She tried to scream, but the person put a gloved hand over her mouth and walked backwards with her... into an empty classroom.

Finally they let go and she turned around to see who grabbed her.


	29. Chapter 28 more like

Finally, she turned around to see who had grabbed her.

"Adrien?!' She screeched.

He winked. "It's Chat Noir. Keep the identity on the DL."

"Why, why did you bring me here?" She was no longer scared, more annoyed. He was ruining her plan to tell him everything.

"Because something isn't right Mari."

"Everyone keeps saying that, but no one can explain why."

"This time, I really think you don't want to know."

"Tell me." She glared at him.

"Fine, but don't call me crazy." He took a deep dramatic breath. "First I have to explain everything."

"Go ahead."

"I have a wonderful partner, ladybug. I know we are about the same age. She is about your height and same hair color."

"I've heard of her." Marinette chose her words carefully.

"Well, she hasn't been around for a while."

"Really?"

"Actually, I haven't seen ever since your accident."

"Hmm." _Shit. He knew, didn't he._

 _"_ Marinette, I know you are strong. Even if you are clumsy, you are very fit. And you are smart. And you have the Same body type as ladybug... not that I stare at her. Or you. I just tend to notice beautiful women. I mean. Ahhh." He paused.

"Adrien. Wait."

"I can't. This might be the most important thing since ever."

"Adrien. Listen."

"You said you know Ladybug's identity."

"Yeah?"

He looked into her eyes, and gave her a soft smile. "I think I've figured it out too."

She sighed in relief. "Oh god. I thought I was going crazy. I couldn't tell anyone. Because either I was hallucinating, or I was actually ladybug. Or both. No one would believe me anyway, since I have the whole concussion memory problem."

"How did you figure out it was you?"

"Well, I kept dreaming of fighting. Being with Chat Noir, just felt right. I watched the ladyblog videos and they all felt strangely familiar, like I was there fighting. Then Tikki, my kwami kept talking to me about it. I actually thought I was crazy. What really convinced me, what made me 100% certain, was my diary."

He smiled. "So you are my lady!"

She laughed. "I guess that takes the pressure off of telling you. Was it my hair that gave it away?"

"Honestly, It was how you reacted to puns."

She groaned. "They're terrible."

Don't you mean " _Clawful?"_ he smirked.

She groaned.

"In all honesty though, it was your attitude. You we're confident and strong and caring. Just like my lady. She always smells like cinnamon and sugar, like the inside of a bakery, and you do too."

She looked around slowly. "... so, why did you bring me here? Couldnt we have just passed notes back and forth?"

"Yeah. But then I couldn't do this." He took a step forward and she leaned in. It was the sweetest kiss she had ever felt. "But, we have more serious matters to discuss."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember how to fight an Akuma?"


	30. Capítulo 29 twenty late

**thanks for reading.**

 **...**

"Have you noticed anything strange m'lady?"

She nodded.

"Buggaboo, the akuma keeps multiplying. It hasn't spoke. It attacks slowly. I'm not even sure what its powers are." He sighed. "It doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know either-" Marinette gasped. "I know what the animal's powers are... somewhat."

"Ok?"

"It affects memory... but it also temporarily becomes the person who's memory was taken."

"What do you mean?"

"You said you fought me. But it wasn't me. And I felt like time had passed by, but I didn't experienced it."

"Like when you said I was at school, but I didn't remember it?"

"Yeah."

"But akuma you had green eyes."

"Well, Akuma you had blue eyes."

"How do you know it was an akuma."

"Because Chat Noir attacked me. Ladybug me. He tried to convince me that I was the Akuma. I didn't know enough to argue. I was confused, but it didn't seem like you. He was going to Cataclysm me."

"Oh m'lady. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, its not your fault."

"Do we know a weakness?"

"The truth. When I realized that it was the Akuma, it vanished."

"The same thing happened with Akuma Marinette."

"So the akuma temporarily takes control of people and removes it from their memories... or it makes them vanish for a while. Not sure"

She tilted her head. "There's two things I don't understand."

"What?"

"Why can't I remember anything?"

"That could be unrelated to the Akuma Mari."

"Tikki says it's unnatural."

"Still..."

She let the issue drop. "And secondly, where is everyone. I looked in the door, and no one was there. What happened to them?"

"You don't think?"

"Honestly, yeah."

"The Akuma is controlling all of them."

"It knows who we are."

 **...**

 **Hey I'm back. Thanks for reading. Leave a review.**


	31. This took too long to write

**sorry it took so long to update. I couldn't make this chapter feel right. Its just didn't fit. Idk. Thanks for reading though.**

"It knows who we are."

Marinette stiffened. Those were the last words she wanted to hear. It was what she had suspected, but Chat's suspicions confirmed it.

The akuma knew who they were.

Which meant Hawkmoth knew too.

"So kitty, got a plan?" Her voice was nervous. Uncertain.

His face dropped. "I uhh. You usually have the plans. I just charge and attack. I mean I can plan if we need to, but-"

She cut him off as footsteps rounded the hallway. "But now we need to hide." She hissed and pulled him under a table. Something came to her and she looked him in the eye. "Plan I. If I'm not back in a week ... you know what you have to do."

"You mean?"

"If we get his miraculous, hawkmoth will be defeated."

He winked. "Got it."

A familiar voice called out. "Here kitty kitty. Ladybug come out wherever you are." The voice laughed. "Hawkmoth promises not to hurt you or your families if you give me the miraculous in the next five minutes."

Marinette met Adrien's eyes. "Chloe. Ill take care of this."

"Don't leave m'lady."

"Stay safe. You know the plan."

"I don't like it."

"Neither do i, but we are heroes. We do what we must."

"In case this doesn't work. I want you to know. I need you to know that I love you. Marinette Ladybug. I love you so much."

A single tear slid down her face. "I know. And I feel exactly the same. But we have to do this for Paris. Even if it puts me at risk."

"Good luck buggaboo."

"I am good luck." Marinette slowly pulled her earrings out of her ears.

...

The not Chloe was in an empty classroom. Except that two heroes we're hiding behind a desk.

"Times almost up, and the Dupain-Cheng bakery will be destroyed... then the Gabriel fashion empire."

"Wait!" Marinette jumped up from behind the table. "Take the earrings. Leave my family alone." She placed red earrings in the hand of a purple eyed Chloe.

The not-Chloe laughed. "I'm not stupid. Youre coming too."

"What?"

"Chat Noir won't abandon you. You are gonna be our bait."

"What about the deal?" Marinette was shaking and acting hysterical.

Not Chloe laughed."The deal only stands if both of the miraculous are in my hands in 30 seconds."

"What are you going to do with me?"

"I'm taking you to Hawkmoth's lair. Without the Miraculous, you're just a normal girl. Chat will have to come save you."

Marinette groaned. _stick to the plan kitty. Your loyalty is endearing, but you have to trust me on this one. Stick to the plan._ "you are right. I'm just a weak teenager. I can't resist you at all."

Not Chloe scooped marinette into her arms and left the room.

...

Adrien groaned. _shit. He had abandoned Ladybug. And he didn't remember which plan was plan I._

 **for whatever reason this chapter was much more difficult to write. Leave a suggestion or review or whatever below. Thanks for reading. Updates will happen, but not as regularily as before.**


	32. I'm all shook up

Not Chloe scooped marinette into her arms and left the room.

...

Adrien groaned. _shit. He had abandoned Ladybug. And he didn't remember which plan was plan M._

 _..._

Adrien rolled out from behind the desk and glanced around.

No one else was in the room.

The school was empty.

Hopefully class had been canceled for the Akuma. Or everyone had gotten abducted.

He took a deep breath and glanced in the hallway. On one side, there was no one. On the other, not-Chloe was carrying Marinette towards the exit. He began to tiptoe after them.

Not-chloe turned around. "Did I hear a kitty?"

Adrien flattened himself against the black wallpaper and held his breath. Eventually, she kept walking.

It was strange though.

As not-Chloe walked, she started getting shorter. The change was subtle, but noticeable. Weird. And her hair shorter and darker. Her clothes were morphing too.

She was out the door before Adrien realized, she was morphing into Marinette.

He broke into a Sprint to catch up to them.

...

They bounded across rooftops, circling and circling all of Paris. They where trying to lose Adrien. He stuck to the shadows and corners to avoid being noticed.

Of course, he would never give up.

But he was about to lose his transformation.

Finally, Not-Chloe, (Not-Mari?) Began to slow down.

They were headed in a familiar direction. Adrien chuckled to himself. _what if his father was hawkmoth. Ha. The idea was ridiculous._

She slowed down to almost a stop, directly behind his home.

Adrien froze as he took in the architecture of his house. The shape, the size. For the first time, he noticed a window. An oddly shaped, stain glass window.

He watched in horror as his girlfriend and the fake flew through an open pane.

He thought it couldn't get worse.

Then he saw hawkmoth. Truly saw him

This had to be a joke. A bad prank. It was too weird. Hawkmoth was the father of Chat Noir. Adrien was Chat Noir. Father and Son we're enemies. And neither of them knew it.

And hawkmoth saw him.

The momentary eye contact was awkward.

...

Adrien ran.

He sprinted. He ignored citizens and their worried looks and comments, he kept running. He kept running.

He sped past the Eiffel tower and under the Arc de Triumph

His ring beeped and he kept going. And going and going.

He ran until he detransformed.

And then he hid in an alley and tried to steady his breath.

...

Plagg popped out. "Adrien. I need."

He glared. "This isn't the time for cheese. Shut up."

"I need to talk to you." Plagg looked away. "But cheese would be nice."

Adrien pulled some cheese out of a pocket. "Just, wait. Give me a moment to think. "

"This isn't a time to sit around and wait. We need to fight. This is plan M."

"I need to think."

"Boi. You have to go save . she knows the location of the lair. Together you can defeat Hawkmoth. Only then will everyone you love be safe."

"Thats not true "

"Adrien. I know, you mom."

Adrien snapped. His tears fell freely. "This isn't about her. Its my father" the word was stiff and unfamiliar. Foriegn on his tongue

Plagg froze. "What do you mean? What is that look?"

Adrien's face was stone cold emotionless. "My father is Hawkmoth."

Plagg just have him a look. It was full of pity and regret. "I know..."


	33. Tbh this is Chapter 32

**Btw, I updated the last two chapters. I changed a couple things, but you don't have to go back and read it, this should make sense.**

 **thanks for reading. Please leave a review or send a message. I thrive off of the encouragement. I love yall...**

...

Plagg gave him a look of pity and regret. "I know..."

...

"What do you mean you know?" Adrien sat down in a corner.

Plagg looked down. "Whenever you we're home, I could sense another miraculous. I knew it wasn't strong enough to be Tikki, Ladybug's kwami. We have a bond. "

"And you never told me this?" Adrien was raising his voice.

"I didn't want to upset you."

"Well now I'm upset." Adrien rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to be an all powerful little god"

Plagg laughed. "Sure. All I can do it destroy. True power can only come with the combined powers of the ladybug and Chat Noir."

"So I have to have both miraculous to defeat hawkmoth?" Adrien sighed. "Hawkmoth has Ladybug's miraculous. "

"Actually if ladybug is as smart as I think she is, he doesn't..." plagg closed his mouth. "Forget that. Forget it. You can't wield both miraculous. No one is supposed to have that much power. You have to defeat Hawkmoth with Ladybug. Together."

"Ladybug had a plan. She said to follow plan I. Do you know what that means?"

"I? Are you sure?"

"I." Adrien nodded.

"That's too risky. Adrien I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's too late. My dad has been trying to kill me for power. Its not like I can get any more hurt."

"Marinette could get hurt."

"Thats why we have to save her."

"Stick to her plan."

"Plan m? What do I do?"

"You wait. Plan I is plan illusion. She last Hawkmoth think he's gotten what he wants. Probably gives him fake miraculous. She gets as much information as she can and then she will leave "

"What if she can't leave."

"She will."

"But Hawkmoth could actually trap her." Adrien was insistent.

"You have to trust her."

"I do trust her."

"Then you have to wait."


	34. I trust Ladybug, but she's an idiot

**Thanks for reading. Leave a review.**

...

"Plagg. You know I can't do that. I can't wait."

"Don't you trust her?"

"I do, but I can't. I cant abandon her."

"Adrien." Plagg insisted. "Go home. Act like its normal. The most important thing is that you wait. And not reveal yourself to your father. He cant know."

"I'm not a rule follower."

"Boy, you are the most rule following kid I know. Who do you think you're kidding?"

Adrien sighed. " I just don't like it."

"Neither do I, but you need to go home. As Adrien."

With a deep breath, Adrien exited the alley he was hidden in. He looked around, nothing seemed familiar.

...

After a very long walk, Adrien made it back to his house. Plagg refused to transform and help him, and Adrien's phone was dead, so he had to trek halfway across Paris.

He rang the doorbell and waited. Natalie would either be glad he was home or disappointed he had run off.

"Adrien." Her voice cracked. "You're home."

The door was unlocked, and with a deep breath, Adrien entered the house he grew up in, the lair of his enemy. Somehow, the air felt cold with this knowledge. He shivered.

Natalie gave him a hug. "We were worried when you didn't come home. The school called. And-"

She was cut off by his father. "There was an Akuma. It possessed most of your classmates."

Adrien looked down. "I know." His father looked shocked by this, but he continued. "Everyone that wasn't possessed ran."

His father. Hawkmoth. Tilted his head. "How did you manage to escape?"

Adrien took a breath. He had to choose his words carefully. He couldn't reveal his identity, but he didn't want to lie. "I hid."

"You hid from an Akuma?" His father seemed uncertain.

"Yeah, I hid behind a desk with Ladybug." True

"You saw Ladybug?"

"Yeah. She told me to be quiet and trust her." Also true.

"How did you escape the school?"

"Ladybug. She was captured" he took a breath and glanced at his father, who seemed very interested in the story. "The Akuma, it took her earrings."

"Her earrings?"

"Yeah," Adrien faked confusion. "She lost her suit and powers and stuff."

"She can lose her powers?"

"Yeah. And she turned into my friend Marinette."

At the word 'friend', hawkmoth winced. "What happened next?"

"She was dragged away. And when the akuma was distracted, I ran."

"Did you see Chat Noir?"

"No." Technically true "I ran as soon as I had the chance. Ladybug was defeated, and Chat, was nowhere to be seen."

"What was the Akuma planning?"

"All I heard was that Mari-Ladybugq was going to be used as bait for Chat Noir."

"Does anyone else know what you heard and saw?"

"No".

His father relaxed. "Good. You must stay home until the Akuma has been defeated."

With a shiver, Adrien went towards his room.

"Son?"

Adrien paused, turned and looked the most wicked man in Paris in the eyes. "Yes father?" He asked with as little anger as he could.

"I'm glad you are safe."

"Thanks." Adrien shrugged. Affection. That was new. And weird.

He shut his door and flopped down on the bed. "That was a disaster."

Plagg laughed. "Yeah, you think?"

"I wanted to destroy him right there. I couldn't look him in the eyes " his hands balked into fists.

"And he seemed pretty suspicious of you." Plagg looked away. "You need to be careful. He acted like he knew who You were."

"Shit." That was the last thing that Adrien needed.


	35. Bro chill out trust issues

...

It had been two days and Adrien was going crazy.

His father wouldn't let him leave his room

School was canceled, as practically his class had disappeared with the akuma. Nino and Alya had managed to escape, along with Alix, Kim, and Rose. They had ran away when the akuma attacked.

Nino was banned from visiting his house though, so playing video games to relieve stress was not an option.

The One distraction he had was Alya. He texted her about Marinette. Not to reveal that she was Ladybug, but to comfort her. He felt like he was missing a part if him, but Alya was her best friend. Alya needed support.

Alya kept updating the Ladyblog. But Adrien wasn't sure if that made everything better or worse. With every post, he panicked more. He wanted to do something. He had to do something.

No one else could do anything.

Adrien was going to do something.

Tonight.

...

Chat Noir snuck out if Adrien's window and into Hawkmoth's lair.

He was met with a laugh and Marinette. Sitting on the ground, looking up at him.

The one on the left begged him. "Save me. Kitty, we can defeat Hawkmoth together." She looked like she was in pain and close to tears.

He ran to help her.

And froze when he saw the other marinette.

She didn't look sad. Just tired. Broken. She looked relieved to see him, but didn't say a word. Until he moved towards her. She got panicked. "Go!" She yelped. "It's a trap."

Hawkmoth smiled. It was all going to his plan.

"Chat Noir how do you feel about playing a game?". Hawkmoth snapped his fingers and the window shut. "It's not really a choice."

Chat growled. "I feel like we have a very different idea of what fun is."

"Great! Here are the rules. You see the two people on the ground? One of them is your lovely lady. The other is merely a copy. But you can't tell them apart. You get to guess which One is the right One. One guess. "

"What's the _cat_ ch?" Chat tilted his head. At the pun, Marinette on the right groaned and rolled her eyes. Marinette on the left giggled.

"If you guess correctly, I will give her her miraculous. If you guess incorrectly. I will take your miraculous and get what I want. "

Adrien's voice shook "What could you possibly want? Money? Power? Strength? Don't you have it all?"

Hawkmoth looked down. "I want my wife back. Your miraculous, when combined, Will allow me to achieve that."

Adrien's voice cracked as he softly whimpered, "Mom"

"Make a choice kitty. The clock is ticking."

"I'm the real Marinette. You need me. We are partners after all. Free me so we can defeat Hawkmoth." Lefty proclaimed

"You are an idiot." Righty told him.

"What?" He had no response.

"You're reckless, irresponsible, stupid idiot. We had a plan and you abandoned it-"

She was cut off by lefty "- please. I need you. You need me."

"You made an idiot move that I never would've imagined."

Chat looked at hawkmoth. "Can I make my choice?"

Hawkmoth smirked. "Sure, go ahead."

"It was idiotic, but I love you for it.."

That was all the confirmation he needed. "I love you too buggaboo."

Hawkmoth growled. "I was hoping we would do this the easy way."

...


	36. Capitalist holidays like Easter are why

**happy Easter. I'm back. So, this story has two parts, part one lovestruck sunshine boy, or two, smart Adrien . Tell me which one you like more.**

 **Update: the italics are the fake part**

 _ **...**_

 _"You get a fair fight if you choose the correct Ladybug." Hawkmoth smirked_

 _Righty groaned. "RUN CHAT!"_

 _Lefty cried, "I have to tell you how I feel. I really love you."_

 _He moved to the left_

 _Lefty smiled. "I knew you would save me, you brave strong hero. Thats why I love you"_

 _He kisses her with a smile. He hugged her and reached a paw out. "Cataclysm!" The ropes surrounding her disintegrated and she stood up._

 _Leftie Ladybug stood up. "So Chat, what's the plan?"_

 _He chuckled usually Ladybug had the plans. **"** Run."_

 _He grabbed her arm and pulled her through the window, sprinting across Paris. He didn't stop until he was sure there was no one behind him._

 _When they stopped at the Eiffel tower they kissed. Adrien didn't know who started it, but he definitely didn't want to be the one to end it._

 _He didn't notice his ring beeping._

 _He didn't notice himself detransform._

 _He didn't even notice when Ladybug pulled the ring off his finger._

 _All he noticed was left Ladybug. But he didn't notice that it wasn't really her._

 _They made out an obscene amount, kissing eachother all over, horrifying the citizens below._

 _He took a breath. "This has been great, but we need a plan."_

 _She smiled. "I already have one, trust me," and kept kissing him._

 _He tried to push her away, but she became more aggressive, pinning him against a wall and kissing with passion with fire with-_

 _He paused. this was wrong. This was all wrong. this wasn't Ladybug he'd let himself be blinded by his love. He'd chosen the wrong girl._

 _He shoved her off. "You aren't my lady."_

 _"Took you long enough." She laughed "I was wondering when you'd notice .it was almost too easy "_

 _"Why did you kiss me?"_

 _"Who wouldn't want to kiss a model? Besides I'm under orders not to harm you"_

 _Adrien glanced down. shit he had detransformed. "Claws out!"_

 _Nothing happened_

 _"Looking for something?" The not Ladybug swung her yo yo into the sky. "Hawkmoth will get what he wants."_

 _Adrien collapsed on the floor of the tower .stupid idiot. he had fallen for a trick. He had lost. And now, there was nothing he could do._

 _Nothing._

 _Out of the corner of his eye, a red blur speeded towards him. Another fake. but this time, he couldn't fight._

 _Slowly she approached him, seemingly confused. "Adrien? How did you get up here?"_

 _He shrugged and told her the truth, well some of it. "You brought me here. Or a fake Ladybug."_

 _"Oh. I was supposed to meet Chat Noir, and with that black hoodie, and fit body, from a distance, you could be his twin." She blushed. "You have a good body. Cause youre a model. You know?" Her stuttering reminded him of Marinette._

 _He glared at her. "You aren't real."_

 _"I am, I promise."she stepped towards him_

 _"Tell me something only ladybug would know."_

 _She hesitated. "I'm not actually as brave as I seem." She took another step._

 _He stepped back again. "What was the first thing Chat Noir told you?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"What was it?" His voice was shaky and inconsistent._

 _"A pun about falling for him, I got tangled in a lamp, but-" she tilted her head and gained a defensive stance. "But you'd only know that if-"_

 _"If I'm chat noir." He finished. "I am. When I fought fake Ladybug, she stole my ring."_

 _"Yeah, I escaped easily, too easily." She took a step back and examined him with her eyes. Their roles were reversed. She didn't believe him. Oh the irony. "Chat, If you are him, what did I tell you after glaciator?"_

 _He looked down. "You liked A- another boy."_

 _"Yeah." She squinted. "I never said who it was."_

 _"No, I have no idea. You never even gave me a clue."_

 _"That's why this is so weird."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You. You can't be Chat noir."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because you're the other boy. Adrien is the one I love."_

 _"You don't even know him." It was Adrien's turn to step back. "How can you be in love with a poster boy, a fake?"_

 _"Don't say that about yourself. You're kind, wonderful."_

 _"I'm just pretty." He laughed a cruel laugh. "I never thought you would be so superficial. And to think i loved you. When you just loved an image."_

 _She was mad. "I didn't love your image. I loved you."_

 _"How could you say that?"_

 _"Because," she took a breath. "Tikki, Spots off." He was momentarily blinded by a bright pink flash that transformed his lady. "Because I know you."_

 _After his vision cleared, standing in front of him was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. "This is a cruel joke." He took another step back and slipped. so this is what it feels like to die._

 _"ADRIEN!" he heard Maribug scream. "TIKKI SPOTS ON!"_

 _the ground kept getting closer. She was too slow, too late._

 _He only wished he could see his mother one more time before-_

 _A familiar rope wrapped around his waist, ending his plummet to death._

 _"You know," Ladybug called out, pulling him up. "You didn't have to fall for me."_

 _He smiled. A pun! Looking back up at her he responded. "Eiffel (I fell) for you when I first saw you."_

 _She groaned. puns. "glad to see you're recovering so quickly."_

 _He shrugged, as best as he could while slowly ascending, tied to a rope. "What can I say? Cats always land on their feet."_

 _"Wanna test that theory?" She asked, letting some string loose._

 _He fell a few feet. "nO!"_

 _She chuckled. "Only joking," and hoisted him back on the platform._

 _..._

 **in case you were wondering that was an April's fool joke. Adrien isn't that much of an Idiot. 's a teenager, so eventually he's gonna do something reckless.. Here's what I originally wrote. Idk which fits better with the story**

"It was idiotic, but I love you for it.."

That was all the confirmation he needed. "I love you too buggaboo." Facing Hawkmoth , he smirked, "my choice is Ladybug on the right."

Ladybug on the left glared, "I told you this wouldn't work,"

Ladybug on the right chuckled as Chat moved to untie her. His arms reached for the rope and it became a terrifying cackle. Her eyes flashed a purple color and he flinched.

Quickly he jumped back. "Neither of these girls are Ladybug. It was a trick!"

Hawkmoth growled. "I was hoping we would do this the easy way, oh well, if you must know, your lady is in the catacombs,"

Chat rolled his eyes, not appreciating the pun and spoke, voice laced with sarcasm, "if you wanted to do this the easy way you could've just asked father.",

Hawkmoth paused, and Chat took this oppurrtunity to incapacitate Hawkmoth.

While Hawkmoth's eyes widened and he whispered "Adrien? ," Chat wasted no time hitting him over the head with his baton.

Quickly he ripped the brooch off of his enemy, throwing it on the floor. _idiot, take that with you and it will all be over_

And then he ran towards the Eiffel Tower. Clearly Hawkmoth was unaware of the trackers on the hero's suits...

Or it was a trap.

There was a familiar red suited figure waiting for him. And she looked pissed.

oh well. he figured thats definitely Ladybug.

he detransformed mid air, before she noticed him.

Slowly she approached him, seemingly confused. "Adrien? How did you get up here?"

He shrugged and told her the truth, well some of it. "Chat Noir brought me here. I'm supposed to talk with you."

"Oh. I was supposed to meet Chat Noir, and with that black hoodie, and fit body, from a distance, you could be his twin." She blushed. "You have a good body. Cause youre a model. You know?" Her stuttering reminded him of Marinette.

He glared at her. "You aren't real. You aren't her. And I've dealt with enough fakes today for a lifetime.."

"I am, I promise."she stepped towards him

"Tell me something only ladybug would know."

She hesitated. "I'm not actually as brave as I seem." She took another step.

He stepped back again. "What was the first thing Chat Noir told you?"

"What?"

"What was it?" His voice was shaky and inconsistent.

"A pun about falling for him, I got tangled in a lamp, but-" she tilted her head and gained a defensive stance. "But you'd only know that if-"

"If I'm chat noir." He finished. "I am. When I fought fake Ladybug, in hawkmoth's tower I had to cataclysm. I made it here just before I detransformed."

"Yeah, I escaped from him easily, too easily." She took a step back and examined him with her eyes. Their roles were reversed. She didn't believe him. Oh the irony. "Chat, If you are him, what did I tell you after glaciator?"

He looked down. "You liked A- another boy."

"Yeah." She squinted. "I never said who it was."

"No, I have no idea. You never even gave me a clue."

"That's why this is so weird."

"What?"

"You. You can't be Chat noir."

"Why not?"

"Because you're the other boy. Adrien is the one I love."

"You don't even know him." It was Adrien's turn to step back. "How can you be in love with a poster boy, a fake?"

"Don't say that about yourself. You're kind, wonderful."

"I'm just pretty." He laughed a cruel laugh. "I never thought you would be so superficial. And to think i loved you. When you just loved an image."

She was mad. "I didn't love your image. I loved you."

"How could you say that?"

"Because," she took a breath. "Tikki, Spots off." He was momentarily blinded by a bright pink flash that transformed his lady. "Because I know you."

After his vision cleared, standing in front of him was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. "This is a cruel joke." He took another step back and slipped. so this is what it feels like to die.

"ADRIEN!" he heard Maribug scream. "TIKKI SPOTS ON!"

the ground kept getting closer. She was too slow, too late. in a split second, he realized his own stupidity "CLAWS OUT" he felt the familiar rush of power as he transformed into a hero. He could only hope it wasn't to late.

As he shot out his baton, a familiar string wrapped around his waist, ending his plummet to death. He took a shaky breath alive for a little while longer.

"I caught you," Ladybug sounded relieved, pulling him up slowly.

"Don't worry, I have nine lives."

She groaned. "You really are the epitome of bad luck."

He smiled. "Was that a joke? Aww buggaboo."

She glared at him. "I can drop you."

"Point taken. No more comments."

She smirked and kept pulling him up.

...

 **so tell me which one you like more and that's the one the rest if the story Will follow**


	37. No me digas

**this follows part two of the last chapter, where Adrien isn't stupid.**

 **Thanks for reading and tell me what you think.**

...

Ladybug finally pulled Chat back onto the tower there was a moment of silence.

"So," Ladybug started, "Adrien is Chat Noir."

"Yeah," _didn't we already establish this?_ Chat smirked, "should I call you Ladynette or Maribug?"

She raised her arms defensively, "I can still shove you off the tower. "

"Okay point taken LB." He frowned. "How did you get away?"

She shrugged, "I'm still confused. It's a bit of a blur."

"So, what do you remember?"

"When they took me," she frowned, "I think I was drugged. Its all fuzzy and I fell asleep."

Chat growled.

"I remember telling you to follow the plan. I was supposed to get info and meet back up with you."

"Yeah, but I followed you to his lair. I know where Hawkmoth is. I know who he is."

She looked relieved, "good. I was really out of it."

"How did you escape."

"That's the funny part, I didnt."

"What?"

"He tried to take my earrings, but they wouldn't come off. He grumbled something about me having to give them up willingly, which was weird, I thought he could just take the earrings."

"So did i." Chat squinted, examining Maribug. She seemed real enough. "Do what happened next."

She sighed. "Next thing I knew, I woke up and there was a voice, telling me what to do, it was dark and I was underground. Immediately I panicked."

"That does sound frightening," Chat responded, trying to seem sympathetic.

"Then, Tikki, my Kwamii, spoke to me. When I heard her voice, I calmed down enough to transform. It gave me better vision and Tikki guided me back out."

Chat frowned, "and then you came here."

"Yeah. I don't remember getting here though. It was easy."

"Too easy."

"That's exactly what I thought!" She exclaimed.

"Has anyone been following you? Does anyone else know your secret?"

"Only you." She frowned. "Tikki said she was able to hold the transformation until after Hawkmoth left."

"That is weird. Why would he just leave you?"

"I have no idea."

"He's spent three years ignoring his life, his family, to steal our miraculous and bring back the dead, and when he gets you he just leaves you?"

"Yeah, that sums it up."

"Something isn't right here."

She scoffed. "You sound like you know Hawkmoth personally."

His face darkened and he turned away. "I do."

She gasped. "What?"

"He's my father."

She gasped. "First I find out I've been friendzoning the boy I like, because I love him, but I didn't know it was him while he's been nicely rejecting me, because hes in love with me. But his gather, my idol is my sworn enemy?"

He laughed. "Its so complicated for no reason."

"I can't remember anything. I barely know my name. I read my diary, but it doesn't feel like me. I think I like you, but I'm not sure if it's because I liked you before the incident or because I actually like you now."

"That whole incident is funny. You hit your head twice, hard, and it messed something up."

"You and I have very different senses of humor minou."

"No, it just doesn't add up." He growled. "And with what just happened..."

"Yeah, I don't know how I got away or how I got here. I mean, I mustve used my yo yo and strength, but I don't remember. I have no memory of it happening."

"Thats not normal."

She groaned. "Tell me about it. I've been struggling."

"No" he frowned. "It's really strange."

"I'm strange, I get it." She interrupted.

"Not that. Youre beautiful. Uhh I mean. Your face is cute, your mind is confusing, oh shut up Adrien, " he stammered before taking a breath. "No one is clumsy enough to do that twice in one day"

"Apparently I am" *1 (read author note end)

"The injuries don't make sense. How did you get hit hard enough that you were knocked out, and forgot most everything, but you can function fine and no pain."

She chuckled darkly, "oh kitty, I've had killed headaches for the last few weeks. I can't move without my head pounding."

"Oh I'm sorry," he began to apologize.

"It's weird. Whenever I do anything, I hear a voice tell me to not do it."

"What?"

"I'm in constant pain. And there are voices in my head. But yeah," she shrugged, rolling her eyes, " I'm 'functional' ."

"Voices!?" He cried

"Yeah," she shrugged.

"In your head? For how long? What have they been saying?"

She rolled her eyes and began to speak in a mocking tone. "Take the miraculous, ruin ladybug and Chat Noir and you can get the boy of your dreams. It's like I'm going crazy."

He took a step back. "M'lady. I know what's wrong."

"I hit my head." Her face was unreadable. "Nothing else. I hit it hard and I'm clumsy."

"I don't think you hit your head."

"What do you mean?"

"It did." He stepped back again. "Youre the only one who's been able to resist."

"Resist what?" Her face was confusion and terror.

"Youre scaring me. Adrien. Please." Her soft voice was a cruel manipulation, determined to get what she needed.

"No I'm not. You would not be scared. I'm not scaring you." He glared. "It is."

"What is this 'it' iou keep mentioning?"

"Your akuma."

 **I can't believe this story almost has 100 followers. Thats crazy to me.** **thanks for reading, tell me what you think.**

Note: *1 that happened to me. I got hit in the head with a basketball and later, I was grabbing something from under a table, stood up, and hit my head so hard I passed out for what felt like five seconds but was more like Five minutes. Not fun, do not recommend


	38. Sorry, please re-read ch 37

**I kinda forgot the whole plot of this story and if the last two chapters didn't make sense, that's why I completely rewrote the ending of last chapter, please go read it.**

 **I had a plan and I lost it**

 **Ill take suggestions.**

 **I like this story, but I have no idea where I was trying to go with it**

 **So its gonna be rough**.

...

Her eyes flashed purple. She fell over, groaning.

"Marinette" his voice was useless, unable to do anything. Ladybug looked like she was in immense pain. She was struggling against something inside of her.

She sat up, robotic movements, and had a laugh like a stereotypical villian. "I was wondering how long it would take wonder boy to realize the truth."

He glared, "who are you?"

"Not your girlfriend that's for sure." Her shoulders shrugged.

"We aren't- I'm not her- I mean, _What_ are you?"

There was a laugh. "I'm your worst nightmare. I'm the voices in her head. I'm a rogue Akuma"

He flinched, stepping back. "Thats not possible."

"Believe me it is." Marinette's body spoke, but it wasn't her voice. It was deeper. Crueler. It wasn't her. ""Don't worry," the voice continued, "she'll be back soon enough. I'm not here to hurt her."

"The why are you here?" His voice sounded shaky, even to himself.

"I just need to use her for a while. Only she can do what I want."

 _shit. What a fucking plot twist. Ladybug was the Akuma. But she had no idea. She had no idea at all. It's must've stolen her memories and that's why she's so confused._ "what do you want."

"I want to kill your father." Her whole body's shook as if she was fighting herself

Her eyes flashed back to their original blue and she regained her previous scared position and voice. "Really! I have no idea what you mean."

The utter shock on his face only confused her further.

"Chat? Adrien? You look like you've seen a ghost."

He blinked. "Are you, you know?"

"Am I what?" Her innocent blue eyes started into his soul.

"Are you the real Marinette?"

She looked down at herself, and blinked, a sudden realization seeming to hit her. "I don't know."

"You don't know?!" He groaned. "Come on Mari, tell me something."

"I think I am." She jumped up, looking around. "How did I get here?"

"You don't know?"

She shook her head

He opened his mouth to speak and her eyes went purple again.

"Once my goal is complete, ill leave and your girl will be back to normal."

"Really?" Adrien felt his eyes roll in his head. "And I'm supposed to trust you on this?" _yes_

The Akuma spoke. "You cant tell her that I'm real. If she fights against me actively rather than subconsciously, there will be disastrous consequences"

"Can't she just purify you?"Adrien squinted. "Worse than stealing her memories and ruining her mind?" _you don't want to know_

"Much worse. And if she purifies me, all hope is lost.." It groaned. "Besides, it could permanently damage her brain."

"But you're hurting her." _she will be fine_

"I just want to defeat hawkmoth. When I'm gone, her memory Will be restored. Believe me, the last thing we want to do is damage the only people who can help us kill hawkmoth?"

"We?"

"Not you and me, kid. Me and-" she stopped suddenly

"You and who?" _me_

 _"_ me and Marinette."

Adrien looked down at himself. "You don't need my help?." _smart boy, what's next?_

"no. i don't." Akuma tilted her head. " But it would be greatly appreciated."

"You want to defeat Hawkmoth?"

"Yes, that is the primary goal."

"And," he took a breath, "once we defeat Hawkmoth, you'll leave m'Ladybug alone?"

"If we are successful, I will tell you what the akumatized object is. I don't want to invade her any longer than I have to."

"Once it's done you'll be gone?"

"Again. Yes." The akuma Mari looked annoyed. "I will leave her alone and restore her to normal."

"I'll do it," Adrien announced with firm conviction. "What do you mean, return to normal?"

The akuma shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you that. If I do, you'll try to get did if me."

"What do you mean-"

Before Adrien could finish, there was a blinding pink light.

He covered his eyes and waited till it dissipated.

It its place stood a blue-eyed, beautiful, strong, arms crossed, eyebrows lowered, glaring, Marinette. She looked _pissed._ But it was _Marinette._

He smiled at her. "Mari!"

She glared. "You know the rules. We can't know each other's identities."

"You just transformed became in front of me."

"Yeah, I don't even remember getting here."

"What did you remember?"

"Ugh, stop trying to change the topic," she tilted her head. "You didn't seem suprised." She squinted, analyzing his face."Who are you, and How long have you known who I am?"

"I'm Chat Noir and I've known since you told me?"

"I told you?"

"Yeah. And I told you who I was."

"I don't remember that."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm a clutz I hit my head and I can't remember anything. I have headaches and hear voices. I'm probably crazy. There's nothing you can do to help me."

 _oh. But I could help you._ he thought, _if we purify your akuma, you should return to normal. I'm so sorry Mari, this is better for everyone._ "I can tell you who I am."

"No," she turned away, pulling out her yo-yo, "don't bother till my head is fixed."


	39. People don't read ch titles

**thanks for reading. Leave a review**

 **...**

 _Marinette was flying. Soaring from rooftop to rooftop with a yo-yo_

 _At his side was a beautiful boy, Chat Noir_

 _He spoke with the sweet voice of an Angel_

 _She couldn't even sing a simple song_

 _She created with a single word_

 _He destroyed things with a single touch_

 _they were the crime-fighting duo of Paris_

 _Patrolling the city, protecting, saving..._

Blinking, Marinette noticed familiar, poster covered walls.

 _it was just a dream._

with a yawn, she fell back asleep.

...

Marinette woke up with a headache.

That wasn't New. Her exercise combined with a bakery diet often left jer feeling dehydrated and a little sick of sweets. She also had a lot of stress, stress to be a perfect daughter, stress to be a good friend, stress about saving Paris, stress about school, stress about Ladybug, stress about Adrien, stress about Chat Noir.

Why was she stressed about Chat? Her best friend, her partner

 _you love him_

She loved Chat? What a joke?

 _never mind_

She often had headaches.

But this one felt different

 _don't think about it too much._

so she didn't. Mari sat up, and went to the bathroom to brush hher teeth, washing his face and otherwise getting ready when he saw her reflection in the mirror

She paused. She didn't consider herself a vain person, but her looks strongly contributed to her fan base. She wanted to impress all of Paris.

 _no you don't._

She didn't want to impress _everyone_ , however, there was a certain model...

But, if the scar on her forehead was any indication, he wouldn't be impressed much longer

Huh. She didn't remember getting scratched in the face.

 _it happened when you were Ladybug_

he was Ladybug? Ridiculous. She wouldnt forget something like that. The voices in her head got more irrational as she got further from the date of the concussion. Her? Ladybug? What a joke.

The injury must've occurred while she was sleeping. Such a Clutz. She could've scratched her face or something

She yawned and began her walk to school.

Only halfway there did she realize she didn't have her backpack or any of her homework.

 _its not important._

She could always ask Alya for help. Alya would let it slide a couple of times, especially with the whole concussion thing.

 _go find Adrien_

She could find Adrien. He'd help her.

He was a great friend. A great friend she loved.

 _ugh you're an idiot._

Marinette wasnt an idiot. Stubborn, yes. Careless, sometimes. Laughed at terrible puns, definitely. But she wasn't an idiot. Marinette jumped. That wasn't her thought

 _yes it was_

she shrugged. Maybe it was her.

Marinette didn't remember being schizophrenic

...

Marinette was in the hallway of his school. Blinking, she shrugged. "When did I get here?" He thought aloud

A sweet voice replied, "You walked, silly, just like everyone else."

Gasping, she turned around. "Chat Noir?"

The boy nodded. "Why do you look so surprised?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, it's just... never mind, it's crazy."

"Nothing can be crazier than my life." He rolled his eyes. "That sounded weird. I'm just a normal boy with a normal life. I have no idea what that meant."

She chuckled, "well, the thing is. I had a dream." She took a breath, "a dream about Ladybug."

"Really?" She winked at him.

"But, Chat Noir had your voice."

"That's funny." The boy looked the opposite of amused. Hee seemed almost afraid. Suddenly, as if he had a single thought he shrugged and looked relaxed... well as relaxed as Adrien ever did.

Adrien, that was his name.

She shrugged. "Like I said, crazy."

"No!" He shouted. "It's not crazy at all!"

"Uh, thanks?" Marinette wasn't sure how to respond to his interjection.

"Seriously. I had a dream about Ladybug-" Adrien smirked, and she gasped "not that kind of dream!"

"Sorry," she muttered

Blushing, he continued "I dreamed I was Chat Noir. And Ladybug, she had your eyes."

That hit a little too close to home for Mari though she wasnt quite sure why, "really?"

"Yeah, and I swear you two have the same nose"

Desperate to change the subject, Mari announced, "Well, we better get to class."

"Yeah... about that." He held out his hand. "Do you trust me?"

She shrugged. "Not really."

"Ill explain everything if you come with me." He held out a hand.

She took it "fine. But it better be a good explanation."

Her eyes became purple, just long enough for him to hear, "if she finds out about me, we're both dead," before changing back to normal Mari.

"Its a good explanation all right," he smirked "Akuma"

Marinette stepped back and raised an arm defensively. "How do you know what an Akuma is?"

He paused. "I'm Chat Noir" His face was total confusion, then he turned to her. Squinting, he tilted his head. "How do you know what an Akuma is."

"Ladyblog?" She muttered. It was more of a question.

"Alya doesn't even know about Akuma."

She nodded "Only Ladybug and Chat Noir do."

"How do you know that?" He looked at his hands.

"Because," Marinette dropped her books in shock. "Because _we_ are Ladybug and Chat Noir."

 _"Finally_ " Adrien gasped. "I was hoping you'd remember on your own."

"Yeah." She nodded, "so it must be true."

"I wonder how you forgot."

"I'm more worried about why I forgot... and if anything else important was erased."

"It's funny," Adrien sighed.

"You and me have very different senses of humor."

Adrien has a moment of deja vu, but chose to ignore it. Instead, he continued, "you'd think you'd remember that kind if thing."

"Saving people, being heroes. Yeah, I'd never forget." Marinette shrugged, "unless someone made me forget."

Adrien looked like he was very uncomfortable. "Yeah, I just can't believe it."

She smirked, "why not? Is it too _purr_ fect to be true?"

He laughed. And shook his head, mockingly. Once he spoke, it was ecstatic. "I just can't believe it. Ladybug just told Chat a pun!"

"Why would someone take away my memories?" Marinette looked down.

"I don't know." He turned so she couldn't see his lies.

"Chaton, you'd never lie to me, why do you think this happened."

"I have no idea." He shrugged, unable to face her.

the weird thing was, he knew exactly what was happening

...

 **Headcanon I totally made up. The longer the Akuma is in your system, the harder it becomes to fight it. It becomes a part of you, erasing yourself. .that's what's happening to our friends. If they don't figure it out soon, she may completely lose her identities... and her minds**

 **Also, there are times where the Akuma completely take over for a while, leaving blank patches in their memories.**

 **Hope that cleared up some of your questions**


	40. Wait what did I do?

"Saving people, being heroes. Yeah, I'd never forget." Marinette shrugged, "unless someone made me forget."

Adrien looked like he was very uncomfortable. "Yeah, I just can't believe it."

She smirked, "why not? Is it too _purr_ fect to be true?"

He laughed. And shook his head, mockingly. Once he spoke, it was ecstatic. "I just can't believe it. Ladybug just told Chat a pun!"

"Why would someone take away my memories?" Marinette looked down.

"I don't know." He turned so she couldn't see his lies.

"Chaton, you'd never lie to me, why do you think this happened."

"I have no idea." He shrugged.

the weird thing was, he knew exactly what was happening.

"Akuma?"

Her eyes flashed purple, and her entire posture changed. Gone was the confusion, the sudden realization.

She looked annoyed. "You can't tell her about me"

"-yeah yeah. I know. I don't want her to get hurt."

"So you'll keep quiet. Good."

"Only if you explain a few things."

"If it will make you trust me, yeah."

"I can't trust you. My own father is hawkmoth. I have issues."

Rolling her eyes, she groaned, "what your question?"

"Why are you different?"

She shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"All of the other Akuma, they influenced the akumatized person."

"Yeah, I'm doing that."

"you aren't. Youre completely controlling her at times." He took a step back. "She doesn't even know you exist. It's like she's blocking you... or you're making her forget"

"Who says that the other akuma dont have complete control. We just let the victims think they do. Her mind is stronger than I anticipated. There are walls I can't break down."

"Why can't she remember? What's happening to her?"

"Short answer: Akuma affect the mind. I can explain when this is all done."

"Long answer?"

"You won't like it."

"And you wouldn't like it if I purified you. Explain it to me."

"Well you know how when victims are akumatized, they change?"

"Yeah?"

"And when they're purified they don't remember any if it."

"Of course."

"Well," she winced, "the longer I stay in Marinette, the less _her_ she becomes. If she purified me."

"When she purifies you." Adrien interjected.

"When that happens, she should return to normal."

"Should?"

"She won't remember anything that happened while she was akumatized."

"But it Will be her, right?"

"Yes, but if we take too long, she will start to lose real memories."

"What?"

"She's already changing. Havent you noticed?"

"Noticed what?" He took a step back.

"This isn't Marinette, and it hasn't been for a while now. Do you really think it would be this easy? I can do whatever I want with her."

His face fell. "Don't hurt her."

She smirked. "i thought you'd say that. Give me your miraculous and I might let both of you live."

"Might?"

"It's been a rough day."

Before he could respond, her eyes became blue and she regained her confusion. "Wow, a superhero! My head hurts."

Adrien did the only thing he could do.

He ran


	41. Chapter 41

Adrien did the only thing he could.

He ran.

Adrien couldn't breath, couldn't think, couldn't focus. All he could do was run.

he wasn't thinking about how his dad was Hawkmoth. He wasn't thinking about the fact that he wasn't strong enough to do the right thing. He wasn't thinking about how the fate of Paris rested in his hands.

 _He was definitely not thinking about how Ladybug was akumatized._

All he could do was run. One step after another. He sprinted away from Marinette, if she could even be called that, out of the school and down the streets. He ran away down the road, around buildings, until he was sure she was no longer following.

Only then did he turn into an alley and collapse.

Adrien broke down. He slid down against the wall, feeling a weakness unlike any other. His shoulders shook with the sobs he didn't know he was containing as Plagg petted his head and whispered "Itll be okay buddy".

It was his fault that Ladybug had been akumatized. It was his fault for letting the situation escalate. His lady was no longer recognizable, to herself or anyone else.

He could've stopped it, all of it, but he didnt.

If he had been less oblivious, he could've taken down hawkmoth from the beginning.

Not that he couldn't do it now.

His breathing was shaky as he wiped his tearstained face and stood up.

"We have to do something, Plagg." He paused. "I can't let Hawkmoth win, but I can't let that Akuma kill him either."

Plagg looked at him sympathetically. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"We have to tell her. What's going on."

Plagg scrunched his nose, the same way Adrien did when he smelled camembert, "This Akuma had Marinette wrapped around it's thumb. Wing? I don't know. But it also is somehow suppressing Tikki. And if you tell her that she's akumatized, the Akuma could hurt both of them. This is gonna be tricky."

"I know."

"She has to figure it out on her own. Once Marinette realizes she is akumatized, no magic can take away that knowledge. But if you tell her, you're in a lot of trouble."

Adrien groaned. "I don't like any of this."

"Neither do I, but ill be with you the whole time."

"Thanks. Plagg, Claws Out!"

...

 **AN: guess who's back, bitches.**

 **Actually you aren't bitches, you're wonderful people and I love and appreciate all of you.**

 **Anyway I've been gone cause I got a job working at a summer camp with no wifi :( and I didn't really have time to write. This has been my favorite story to write and my most popular. And I was planning on finishing this story a while ago, but I kinda lost the document that had like my outline, so who knows where this story will lead.**

 **Not me.**

 **And then I got a concussion and wasn't supposed to use my phone for a couple weeks (spoiler alert I did which prolonged the symptoms) and wasn't allowed to like write on a computer.**

 **But I'm mostly healed. I think. I have headaches and memory problems, but I'm fairly sure I wasn't akumatized lol.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and leave a reveiw. Tell me what you think of this chapter or what you think should happen next. It could influence what I write next.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **Also if any of you know apbio hit me up cause this summer homework is hell when I can't even read the book without getting a major headache.**


End file.
